Mermaid and Nephilim
by StarCaptain
Summary: Kagura is starting to rebuild her own life two months after the events of the Grand Magic Games. However, she was sent into a different world. A twisted demonic realm. Until she meets a mysterious man that not only it will change her but also the man himself, for the better. A story of love and redemption. My first Fairy Tail x DmC crossver. Alternate take on Vergil's Downfall.
1. Prologue: Moving On

**Hi, everyone!**

**This is my second fanfiction. This is the first time I've made a Fairy Tail story, but this is also a crossover of Devil May Cry. But I'm using DmC because that is my favorite game as of now. And I also made many changes since this is my AU take on _"Vergil's Downfall"_, which is a DLC for the said game. Demonwithasoul's "Bound by Fate (which is a NatsuxLisanna story) is one of my favorites and it became one of my sources of inspiration. And I decided to make a crossover of Kagura and Vergil, and this is it! But I'm using DmC Vergil instead. And expect OC's in this story. So I hope that you will like it.**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, TV Tokyo, and Funimation.**

**DmC: Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom and Ninja Theory (w/ ALEX GARLAND as Story Supervisor)**

* * *

**Prologue: Moving On**

It was 10:00 in the morning and the sun is shining bright. A grave was placed near on a tree on top of a hill. A young woman was sitting on the tree, sleeping. She had long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. Her hairstyle was like of a Japanese princess but she never act like one. Instead, she is more like a warrior ready for battle.

Her outfit suits her own taste. She dons an elaborate blazer with a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The cuffs of her jacket are tucked into a pair of gloves. She also wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short frilled skirt. She ties a ribbon on her head, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up, giving them the appearance of animal ears. On her side was her own sheathed yet powerful katana, which houses a silver coloured scabbard, named Archenemy. She is indeed a beauty yet she was both respected and feared for her code of honor and being the most powerful wizard in the all-female wizard guild Mermaid Heel. Her name is Kagura Mikazuchi.

Kagura slowly opened her eyes as the rays of the sun shine on her, waking her up. She looked up.

"_Well, naptime is over." _She thought.

She took her sword and stood up. She went into the gravestone and looked down on it. It was the grave of none other than her deceased older brother Simon. She remembered that they were happy back then when they were little kids but tragedy have made them separate for many years: Simon was one of the slaves for the creation of the Tower of Heaven, a structure whose purpose to revive Zeref, the most powerful dark wizard. She heard of his death from Milliana and she vowed her revenge on Jellal Fernandes, the man who believed killed the only family she had. During the Grand Magic Games, she met Erza Scarlet, the most powerful female mage in the guild Fairy Tail. She respected her both as a person and a fellow powerful mage, but she has some doubts on why she was hiding Jellal all this time (under the guise of Mystogan, who ironically Jellal's Edolas counterpart). Until the day they faced each other during the final day of the Grand Magic Games but they went into a three-way-battle with Sabertooth's Minerva. What makes thing worse for her is that Minerva took Milliana hostage and would prefer to see the two fight since both cared for the cat girl. She even remembers that moment back then...

"_You... don't act like you're her friend!"_

"_Kagura..."Erza said the name of her opponent, wondering what is her next move even though they're both competitors and both were close to Milliana._

"_I'll defeat you and the Tiger woman is next!"_

The fight between the two is still fresh in her memory. She gained the upper hand but she never expects the words that came from the mouth of the badly beaten and bruised Erza...

"_I never expected... you're just that strong. I give you that. Is it because of hatred for Jellal?"_

_She widened her eyes back then. Then she kicked the helpless Erza as the latter crashed into the dirt from the crumbled pillars._

"_I don't care... if you have a grudge on him..."she continued while she's panting in exhaustion. "But please, don't drag Milliana on this! She is recently starting her new life and still making her own future!"_

_Kagura's eyes didn't take her off on Erza until she made her response. "It's her choice."_

_After this, she hit Erza away with her sheathed Archenemy. "And we're both the same. Like her, I want to kill Jellal."_

_Erza coughed out while she's in bruises as she tries to catch her breath. "Tell me... what happened between you two!"_

_The black haired mage remains her stern face filled with hateful remorse. "I'm sure you know him, right?"_

_Erza kept her ears as she tries to listen._

"_Simon... the man whom Jellal killed, is my brother."_

_Erza was hit by that realization. Simon was one of the slaves back in the Tower of Heaven and of course, her childhood friend along with Jellal. But she remembered that Simon told her that she had a sister. And she is now front of her, holding her own sword with revenge as her motivation._

"_I swore that I will drain that man's blood with this blade... in order to avenge my brother." Kagura declared._

_As she heard this, Erza began to talk. _

"_Milliana wasn't even in that battle."_

"_Huh!?" Kagura was surprised._

"_Only I, Jellal, Simon, and Natsu were in there." Erza continued to explain. "Yes, Simon was killed by Jellal's hand but... he wasn't the reason why he died. I was."_

_Kagura was shaking when she heard Erza's explanation. Shaking in rage. She burst out._

"_You would go that far... to protect that scum!?"_

_Erza replied. "No, it's the truth." Then tears came out from her eyes. It's more like tears of regret. "It's my fault... that Simon died. My weakness killed him."_

_Driven off by emotions, Kagura wanted this moment. To unsheathe Archenemy. To end her quest for vengeance. To kill the one who is responsible for Simon's death. On top on it, she even burst in tears when she remembered her deceased brother..._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Kagura unleashed a powerful wave from her katana. Everyone was shocked on what happened after that. Archenemy brought a powerful shockwave that can destroy buildings, yet..._

"_But this place will not be my grave!"_

_Erza got back up and blocked Kagura's sword. Everyone at Fairy Tail cheered in relief, not just them but the whole arena._

Kagura looked up as she reminisce the whole fight between them. She is strong, yes, but Erza has much willpower compared to hers...

"_Simon, Uncle Rob, and my... comrades. I entrusted this life to them..." And she suddenly changed her armor into a sarashi and wields just a single sword. She pointed her single sword at her, ready to fight back._

"_...And it will be a slap in the face to them if I'll let this go to waste!"_

_Kagura never had doubts. She still holds her sword with her two hands. "You... and Jellal...! I'll kill both of you!"_

_Kagura started to attack. Erza blocked it with her sword. And they exchanged blows through their weapons. Sword clashing against sword. Erza remains a calm manner while Kagura fights with anger. For Erza, she sees this as a disadvantage._

"_If anger fuels you, so be it." Erza said while they clashed. "I have no intention of trampling those feelings... but I will not fall for them either."_

_Both are drawing the final blow, just like in a duel. With one powerful slash, Erza gained the upper hand as Kagura falls into the ground. Even the commentators are in disbelief on what they saw. So does Makarov... and even Kagura's guildmates from Mermaid Heel._

"_She defeated Kagura... even with the Archenemy unsheathed". Arania Web commented._

_Beth Vanderwood is also worried. "She lost? Oh no..."_

_But Kagura struggled to get up on her feet. She's not giving up yet. It's not over. Erza saw it but she saw falling debris straight to her._

"_Look out!" Erza cried out. And she hurriedly pushed Kagura to save her from the falling debris. Kagura was dumbfounded on why she saved her. Even though the fact that her right leg was stuck and can't even move._

"_You... you saved me..."said Kagura, trembling a bit._

_Erza tries to catch her breath but she's in relief since Kagura wasn't harmed at all. But she began to calm down._

Kagura remembers Erza's face: her calm aura and her smile.

"_I... I know who you are..."_ Erza said.

Kagura widened her eyes.

"_What I mean is... I remember... but I didn't even know your name. Only your face."_

"_Wait. It... It can't be..."Kagura is still loss in her words._

"_Yes. I'm also from Rosemary Village... just like you and Simon..."_

Kagura looked up in the blue sky. 15 years ago. It was a day that she will never forget, more like a tragedy for her, yet a shining beacon of hope. Her village was attacked by the Zeref cult, murdered the adults and kidnapped all the children to become slaves, as workers for the Tower of Heaven. In the midst of the burning fire that destroys every house and every necessity, there was poor little Kagura crying, searching for her brother.

"_Where are you, brother?" she cried with tears, looking for Simon. Suddenly, she was dragged by some stranger. And it wasn't just a stranger, she was also a little girl with the same age; a girl with a short scarlet hair._

"_Hurry! You'll get caught if they found you around here!" said the mysterious little girl._

"_B-but... my big brother..." Kagura replied in worry._

_They continued to run away until they found an empty crate at the back of an abandoned house. The scarlet haired girl put Kagura into the said crate and told her "Hide! __Quickly!_"

_But suddenly, one kidnapper alerted his fellow cultists. "Wait! I heard a kid's voice! It's coming from over there!"_

_The scarlet haired girl found out that they were discovered and she turned to little Kagura. "Just hide in there, ok?"_

"_But what about you?"Kagura worriedly asked her._

"_I'll go find some place to hide. Don't worry about me." The girl replied. "Live on."_

_The girl shut the crate. Then little Kagura heard some noise, telling her that the girl was captured. She kept her mouth shut in order to be safe. But the last words that Kagura heard back then from her savior that still rings in her memory._

"Live on." Kagura muttered. And she plastered a smile because of that. Back then she was helpless and looking forward to thank the girl who saved her life back then. She never expected that her opponent during the time of the Grand Magic Games is the same person who saved her life back then. But she was out of control due to her thirst for revenge.

"_You... you're the little girl... from that time...?"she cried in sobs, tears flowing..._

_Erza nodded. "You know, Simon keeps on telling me stories about you. Actually, my head is becoming heavy with all that." She smiled as she continued. "Not knowing if you are captured or not... until this day."_

_Kagura has mixed feelings after all of this... due to the tears that keep flowing. Brushing some negative emotions aside, Kagura help Erza by lifting up the debris._

"_I need more time to get all of this." said Kagura. "But I admit, I los-"_

_And then... she fell in the ground._

That time, Kagura remembered that she was stabbed by Minerva at the back. Still injured, Kagura pleaded to Erza back then...

"_Millia... "Please... s-save Millia..."_

The Titania answered with a 'Yes'. To make matters worse, Minerva brought Milliana but the cat girl was badly injured due to Minerva's torture, which the Sabertooth's sadistic female mage enjoys it. This puts Erza in rage and defeated Minerva in a one-on-one battle. Erza helped both Milliana and Kagura but they were informed about cataclysm that will destroy Fiore due to the arrival of the 10,000 dragons. Kagura remembered about all the battles they had together, thanks to Wendy and Chelia's healing magic. On the other side, all of the guilds were informed and they managed to handle the situation. Good thing is that all of the citizens of Cronus were safe and it did less damage to the city, thanks to the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Kagura & Milliana made a visit on the inn where Fairy Tail is staying, just a few weeks before returning to Magnolia; Erza told her everything about what happened between her and Jellal. Kagura finally knew that the said man was brainwashed by a fake "Zeref", who was actually Ultear in disguise. About Simon's death; she knew the truth about it: her brother's death was a sacrifice in order to protect Erza, who confessed his love for her. But what surprised Kagura is that Jellal also helped Fairy Tail on stopping the dark guild Oracion Seis on their plan to activate a destructive magic called Nirvana, as well as he tried to kill himself as a sacrifice until Erza stopped him on doing that, telling Jellal that the only way to redeem himself is to live. Both Kagura and Milliana were surprised on the said man's resolve. Erza even told them that she was deeply hurt that she lost Jellal when he was handed to the Magic Council. She even summarized that during her 7 year disappearance, Jellal was freed from prison and founded the independent guild called Crime Sociere, which its purpose is to eliminate dark guilds and defeat Zeref. Kagura even asked her that if it's possible for one person to redeem for his or her own sins. And Erza answered with a smile formed on her lips, _"Why not?"_

* * *

Now Kagura looked down on her brother's gravestone. "Brother, I know you're looking at me. But, I knew everything. Everything is clear to me now. I know that it was Jellal's fault that you died. Even he himself made regrets after killing you. But you did all of this in order to protect Erza. And I didn't even know that... you loved her."

Then something went to her brain. She even knew that Erza had feelings for Jellal and how much he loved him. She even imagined if Simon is alive then her brother will have a rivalry with Jellal for Erza's heart. Of course, it's a love triangle of epic proportions!

Kagura even chuckled a bit. But after that, she sighed.

"Aside from that, I know what Erza meant at the time that when we face each other. She is living her own life because of her comrades at Fairy Tail and even... you. Me? I am living just to avenge you. In Erza's eyes..." then the tears of her eyes are flowing. "...what she means that I will gain nothing from it, I will be just as horrible as someone else, maybe a bitter person." She continued on as she wiped away her tears. "And you know what? FT is unlike any other guild. They get into fights and some of them get into trouble. But they treat themselves like a family, and they stand together, no matter the odds. Even those who are their enemies became their friends. And I never saw a woman that was so brave yet so kind. Like Erza..."

Then Kagura made up her mind. "From now on brother, it's time for me to leave the past behind and look forward. I carve my own path, but that will be a full of hope for the future. And Erza was right: I'm not alone anymore. My friends, Mermaid Heel... they're all my family now."

"Still, help me. And... thank you." Kagura concluded. And she started to leave her brother's grave.

As she continued to walk in the plains, someone called her name, waving. "Hey, Kagura-chan!"

She turned and she saw two women standing, one armoured and the other is a cat woman. The armoured woman had a long scarlet hair and the other one wears a somewhat revealing outfit small shorts, long striped leggings, her bikini top and a hooded cape. They were none other than Erza Scarlet and Milliana.

"Visiting your brother's grave?" Erza asked the black haired female mage.

"I'm done. And about my hatred during those years? I let it go." Kagura answered. And then she turned to Milliana. "Are you ok, Millia?"

"Uh, of c-course I am!" Milliana exclaimed, chuckled. "Well, I was kind of nervous since this is the first time we do a mission with Fairy Tail." The cat woman admitted.

"Well, don't worry. I know that we can do this." Kagura said to her. "Erza?"

Erza nodded in response. "I'm really glad and it's an honor to be in part of this. But above all, I'm glad that I will be fighting side by side... with my friends."

Milliana grinned and Kagura formed a smile on her lips. No matter how their pasts were connected and how tragic may be, they set aside and move forward to a brighter future.

"Alright, let's go. Our fellow guildmates are waiting for us." Erza called both Mermaid Heel mages as she walks on.

Milliana followed. "Lead the way, Er-chan!"

And finally, Kagura is the last that followed.

Kagura looked up. _"I'm not even sure what's gonna happen to me, but... I have forged a new path for me now."_

* * *

**End of the Prologue.**

**This chapter is my introduction of Kagura. I keep on working on this. Can't wait to play Vergil's Downfall not only to enjoy but also to get some ideas.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Rift

**Hi, everyone! I'm back again. Can't wait to play _Vergil's Downfall _since I've seen a lot of gameplay videos of it. Well, not only I'm gonna play the game to enjoy myself but get more ideas. Anyways, here is the next chapter.  
**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and it's characters. It was owned by Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, and Funimation.**

**DmC: Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom and Ninja Theory.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Rift**

They were in a town which is located 700 miles from Magnolia. The five members of Team Natsu of Fairy Tail and the 5 members of Mermaid Heel are currently residing in an inn. They need some rest for tomorrow's mission so some of them are having fun while others are taking some relaxation. And as usual, Gray and Natsu are still fighting. On the other hand, Lucy and Wendy had chitchat with Milliana, along with Beth Vanderwood, Arania Webb, and Risley Law.

Risley was curious. "Uh, are they always like this?"

"Heheh, you're right about that." Lucy chuckled in embarrassment.

"Not just them, but most of Fairy Tail always get into fights." Wendy told them.

"To be honest, they always got into trouble when they were the strongest guild back then." said Arania. Then she sighed. "Well, the good thing based on what I see is that... they're a family."

"Well, she's right about that!" Happy cheerfully agreed. Suddenly, Milliana grabbed the blue Exceed.

"You betcha, Happy! You're my good old kitty witty, nyah~!" Milliana said while hugging Natsu's partner. Even Happy himself is seemed a little off since he was cuddled by the cat woman, who was a cat girl back then. And even the time that he was held captive by her 7 years ago, but this time around, things are different.

"Aye..." Happy said in a weary voice. Then Happy got away with his wings and pointed at Milliana. "Hey! Why you always hugging me while there is Charle and Pantherlily?!"

Milliana gave Happy an odd look and then she shrugged. And of course, Charle sweatdropped on Happy's question. But a thought hatched to Milliana's brain. "Here's the thing: the white kitty is intelligent, the black kitty is a badass, and you? A cute kitty witty!" Again, she quickly grabbed Happy and hugged him again.

"H-Hey! Please someone help me!" Happy pleaded. And some of the girls laughed.

Charle just sighed about it and shrugged in thought. _"Well, it makes sense. A cat woman likes cats..."_

Milliana let go of Happy and she turned to Charle. "Hey, it's nice to meet you, Charle. You're more than just a kitty but you're very smart. Cuteness and brains altogether."

"Uh, thanks." Charle answered. Then she crossed her arms and asked Milliana. "What can you say about Pantherlily?" Happy heard it and he agreed.

"When I first met him, I thought he was just another kitty but... his eyes." she is now in a serious mood. "He's more of an example of 'small but terrible'. When he turned into his real form, he's more like a warrior. Heck, he's like a spiffin' tiger!"

"Heh, and that said kitty kicked your ass six ways to Sunday. He's more like a ferocious beast to me." Risley commented.

Milliana hung her head in shame a bit and some of the girls chuckled. Even though she's a mage of Mermaid Heel, her defeat from the most powerful Exceed was a bad experience for her but on the other side, she began to admire him. For her, Pantherlily is a kitty with guts!

"I was wondering." Wendy tried to change the subject "Hey, where's Erza?"

"You mean Titania?" Beth answered. "Well, she's outside. I'm sure she will not like it if she comes back here. Not to mention those two guys out there."

"Hehe, I guess you're right." said Wendy. But then, sometimes it can't be helped since Natsu and Gray are always like this.

Then Lucy is in deep thought as she smiled. _"Erza." _She turned to the window. _"It's been 2 months since the Grand Magic Games. She and Kagura faced each other. And the reason for Kagura's revenge on Jellal is because she was the younger sister of Simon, the same man who helped us back then when Jellal was like a madman. Yes, he died in Jellal's hands but it was to protect Erza. And then... Kagura broke into tears when she found out that Erza is the same little girl who saved Kagura from those kidnappers. But Erza wasn't lucky and she became a slave after that."_

Then Lucy turned her eyes on Milliana along with her friends. "_All of the pasts of these 4 mages are connected but they all wanted the same thing: a path towards a bright future. Milliana and Kagura have finally buried the hatchet on their grudges to Jellal, as they understood his new resolve. But for Kagura, it wasn't easy for her at first but Erza had a plan back then: a duel between her and Jellal. We and watching from the sidelines along with Kagura's guildmates from Mermaid Heel and so does Ultear and Meredy. It was an even battle, and Kagura gained the upper hand but when she held her sword, she never stabbed Jellal but instead, she put her sword into the ground. And she cried harder, until Erza comforted her and after this, Kagura forgave Jellal. But above all that, all things are going on well. Or somehow..."_

* * *

Kagura was on the cliff near the shore, outside the forest. This is indeed a perfect day for training. Kagura took a deep breath in order to make focus. She made a stance as she began to draw Archenemy and with quick speed, she made a powerful slash; a powerful wave from the sword was unleashed against the sea that it divides into half and the sea returns to normal. She sheathed her sword back.

She closed her eyes and a thought crossed to her mind. A memory. The time when she and Jellal had a duel, and the time that she will kill Jellal that she dropped her sword. She cried a lot and she was comforted by Erza. Then Kagura stood up and gave Jellal her hand, carrying him up. And she remembered those words that came out of her mouth...

"_It's really hard for me to do this. I know that my brother died by your hand but... you tried to kill Erza at first. Instead of her being dead, my brother took the hit... and he confessed his love for her before his last breath. You were brainwashed and you want to redeem yourself at the time you regain your memories."_

_Jellal continued to listen. Standing in front of him is the younger sister of Simon, Mermaid Heel;'s most powerful female mage, looking for revenge. But he sensed that something different might happen._

"_It seems you regret on everything you did, including my brother's death. I know that you love Erza; she told me everything, she even cried when you handed yourself to the Magic Council. The reason why she is alive is because my brother saved her. And now you're doing the same for her since you want to make up for your sins."_

"_Kagura... I..."_

"_You know, my brother will be disappointed if I kill you. If I can, then what will I gain?" Kagura told Jellal._

"_I thought the same thing as well." Jellal nodded._

"_We both do. What I learn from Erza is that... true retribution comes with living your life to the fullest and look towards the future." Kagura continued. "You have to promise me one thing."_

"_What is that?" Jellal asked._

"_If you really love Erza, then protect her." Kagura said. "My brother did the same thing, but at the cost of his life. Now you do the same for her. You really love each other and I know that." Then Kagura gave Jellal a cheerful smile, stating that she had no hatred for him anymore. She took her Archenemy and it scabbard and suddenly, she pointed her sword at him. Jellal was surprised a bit._

"_From now on, I will use this sword to protect people. Aside on taking down dark guilds, you should protect Erza from now on. If you fail, I'll kill you." Then she sheathed her sword and went to her comrades. _

_Then Jellal responded with a slight grin. "Hn, very well then." Kagura heard his answer until... _

"_Kagura!" Erza called. Kagura turned to Erza. "Don't worry, we trust each other and at the same time, we protect each other. Right, Jellal?"_

"_Uh, W-what?" Jellal flushed reddishly making Meredy and Ultear squeal. Jellal sighed and says "Yeah, she's right."_

_Kagura turned to Jellal and gave him a warm smile. Milliana gave a cheerful grin. Everyone present loved the whole scenery where two enemies have buried the hatchet. Well, for Kagura, this is a new beginning for her. And the wizards of Mermaid Heel left. Team Natsu and Crime Sociere are the only ones left. For Jellal, he was glad that Kagura forgave him._

* * *

"Still thinking about what happened two months ago?"

Kagura heard a voice and when she turned around, it was Erza.

"Yeah, kinda." Kagura answered in a soft tone.

"I'm sure you did the right thing." Erza said.

Kagura nodded. Now it's her turn to speak. "Erza..."

"What is it?" the armoured mage inquired.

"All I lost is my brother. While you back then, you... have lost everything." said Kagura.

Erza is still in calm mood on what she has heard.

"Both of us have better lives when we were in Rosemary, while we were kids. But everything changed when the Zeref cultists attacked. You saved me back then, while at the cost of your life. You were taken as a slave instead and you met Milliana, my brother, and even..."

"Jellal." Erza finished her sentence. Good thing that she told Kagura that Jellal is the one who gave Erza the surname 'Scarlet' due to the color of her hair and him being evil is not by choice but being a pawn and in turn, losing his memories.

"Yeah." That's all Kagura could say. "You're the one who 'saved' him back at Nirvana. Because of your kindness, you changed people's lives. I admit: you're stronger than me."

"You are." Erza said. "I've seen that in our last encounter. You even kicked my ass back then."

Kagura shook her head, disagreeing. "No, it was you. Maybe I'm a powerful mage when it comes to strength, skill and magic power. But, you have more heart. After all, the power of the will is all that matters. You believe in the strength from within, haven't you?"

"Not just that. It's because of my friends. Especially your brother." Erza said.

Kagura was surprised a bit when Erza mentions her deceased brother. "I see." Kagura nodded with a smile. Kagura knew that even Erza lost everything; she even stood up to beat the odds and to live. From the time that she awakened her magic power at the Tower of Heaven that lead to a revolt, Jellal's brainwashing, her escape and her new life in Fairy Tail, stopping the brainwashed Jellal and the weapon Etherion, until the Oracion Seis incident, where they tried to use him as a catalyst for the activation of Nirvana. Kagura feels that Erza and Jellal went through so many trials yet they succeeded, especially the time when Jellal wanted to die for the sake of redemption but Erza stopped him, saying that it is important to live. That have changed Jellal so much, and Erza did the same to her.

Erza tried to change the subject. "Alright, let's go back to the inn. Our friends are waiting for us."

Kagura nodded. The two headed off back to the town until...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Erza and Kagura heard a loud yet strange noise. It was some kind of an explosion, but yet it drew them attention. The two nodded at each other as they ran into the location of the blast. They speed up until they found something, or to put it, someone.

The two female mages encountered a group of 12 men, doing some sort of unknown spell, which is the cause of the blast yet it wasn't perilous. And as the two mages could see it, they also saw a mysterious form of energy gathering in the air. Then they set their eyes on the suspicious men.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Erza called the men, asking them.

The unknown men are still staring at the two but with blank faces.

"Wait, Erza." Kagura called her companion. She narrowed her eyes. "Something's not right..."

"Kagura, what do you mean by that?" Erza asked the sword-wielding brunette.

"These men, they have blank stares. Something's really... odd." Kagura said in suspicion.

In a moment, they saw the eyes of one unknown man are starting to become black and then followed by another. The whole group are starting to act weird. Erza and Kagura are preparing their swords as they began to transform into odd creatures. One on the front became a creature who looks vaguely human, wears a tattered tasset around its waist, and wields dual swords as his primary weapons. Above all, the creature wears a red grinning mask. So does the others in the unknown group, who also became similar creatures yet wore pale grinning masks. Seems that they were ready to fight and eliminate any hostiles that are a threat to their plans.

"_Monsters?!" both _mages exclaimed in thought. They have fought monsters before but they have never seen these creatures ever since.

"**Do not meddle with us, humans!" **the creature with the red grinning mask called out the women, pointing his sword at them.

"It seems that you are threatening us." Kagura told the creature in a serious tone. "Whatever you are planning, we will stop you!" she began to hold Archenemy. Erza summoned her two swords as well.

"**If you insist, but it seems that you are making a death wish from hell. Courtesy from us demons." **The red masked creature said. **"Dreamrunners, eliminate them!" **he ordered the attack and the 11 monsters known as Dreamrunners charged at Kagura and Erza.

"Demons!? It seems that we're put into a fight." Kagura said.

"Let's take them down and send them back to hell." Erza told Kagura.

The Dreamrunners are going for a single attack, more like a powerful one to mob the two mages. Suddenly, Kagura and Erza jumped off to evade the demons. As they were in the air, Erza hatched a battle plan.

"Kagura, can you take on these pale masks?" she pointed on the Dreamrunners. "I'll take the red one."

"Got it." Kagura nodded.

Erza dons the Flight Armor as she dashed her way into the red masked demon, known as the Drekavac. Kagura landed into the ground and she was surrounded by a group of Dreamrunners. She kept her eyes on her opponents. All of the Dreamrunners are in their fighting stances, some of them are screeching. At the moment, two of the Dreamrunners formed circle-like things that they run into it and soon, most of them have followed. And they disappear.

"_What the?! They're like portals!"_ Kagura widened her eyes. But she needs to maintain focus.

As the portals close, the Dreamrunners reappeared in a matter of seconds in different directions! They try to strike on Kagura. If the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel can't think of a plan then it's all over. With quick speed, she dodged most of the Dreamrunners' strikes until she blocked one attack using her sheathed Archenenemy. She pushed the Dreamrunner and jumped away to make a safer area to attack. She still holds her Archenemy.

"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Sheathed Sword Style: Cutting Form!"

The two Dreamrunners began to charge at her but suddenly, their bodies were cut in one horizontal slash in the abdomen as their bodies were splattered. The other Dreamrunners, now 10 of them, are screeching with the loss of their fellow demons. Now they are beginning to attack Kagura.

Kagura grinned._ "I'm just getting started..."_

Meanwhile Erza still clashed swords with the Drekavac, until the demon attacks with a horizontal slash using its two swords. Good thing that Erza successfully blocked it with her two swords. Then she stepped back to get some open space to rethink. The Flight Armour still helps since due to its speed attributes but Erza should have to admit: this Drekavac is no pushover. The elite demon counterattacks her every move, even though she's fast. She is still on her fighting stance.

Erza locked her eyes. "I'm going to ask you again. Who are you and what you are doing here in this place? And what is with that big portal?"

"**None of your business." **The Drekavac answered and then he disappeared into his portal.

"_He disappeared?"_ Erza kept looking everywhere, trying to find out if he's gone or...

In all of sudden, the demon reappeared from behind but Erza dodged its attack. And she Requipped on her Black Wing Armor. Its increased offense and flight can be of a big advantage for her. In a moment, she dashed forward and attacks the Drekavac with a powerful one yet the demon blocked it. Erza gained the upper hand by using her strength to push the Drekavac and with sheer force; the demon was pushed away, making him open. Then Erza swiftly attacks him...

"MOON FLASH!"

The Titania finished the Drekavac in a powerful yet flashy move that it runs past to her target. The Dreamrunners, now 6 of them, noticed the death of their leader and they are no screeching. Noticing this, Kagura starts to attack the remaining Dreamrunners in a dashing attack...

"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Sheathed Sword Style: Slashing Form!"

And flurry of slashes were unleashed. With it, all of the remaining Dreamrunners were totally annihilated. Then she released the grip of her sword and took a deep breath. But something's not right. Even they defeated the demons, something is missing. As she looked up, she noticed that the portal is still there; and it's gathering energy! The way she sees it, the portal is preparing an energy blast... and it's pointing on Erza!

She hurried and ran. "Erza, watch out!"

Erza saw Kagura running into her and Kagura shoved the armoured mage away. Erza didn't like the scenery when Kagura took the hit and she screamed in pain. For her, that was the first time that Kagura saved her. But with a great cost.

"No, Kagura!" Erza shouted. And then a flash of light blinded her that it shielded her eyes.

When Erza opened them, she saw that the portal was gone... so does Kagura. She was nowhere to be found. Her fears make sense as of now: Kagura was taken along with the portal.

Erza clenched her fists and tears streamed in her eyes. Kagura is not dead as she seen it, but the chances of her to return are little to none.

"_No... It's my fault..."_ Erza blamed herself.

"KAGURAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 1. I'm going to make a lot of changes because of the story of_ Vergil's Downfall_. The story is more like in two possible theories: 1.) Either in hell or 2.) In DmC Vergil's mind. So I've made it more like another dimension/another realm. **

**Please read and review. Thanks and I'll see you later, guys.**


	3. Chapter 2: Loss

**All is well around here, so I'm back! Finally got the chance on playing _Vergil's Downfall _and I'm currently on Mission 3. It's thrilling about playing Vergil; he was very different from DMC3 but DmC Vergil has many cool moves, so to speak. But am I the only one who loves VD's plot? BTW, it's more like Vergil turned evil not by being brainwashed but by his own choice. In order to be more powerful, he needs to cut ties to the people around him, but it totally lose his sanity. It turned a misguided jackass into a demented monster-in-training. At least DmC is AU so I can give it to that since it leaves the possibility for a sequel.**

**This is a very short chapter. It was the aftermath of Kagura's disappearance. Here is chapter 2.**

**_Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, TV Tokyo, A-1 Pictures, and Funimation._**

**_DmC: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Loss**

Something had troubled Charle. She is an Exceed just like Happy and Patherlily and she is Wendy's faithful companion. But she is also known for her ability to see 'visions' of what will happen in the future, including cataclysmic events.

"_What is this feeling?"_ Charle was shaken in thought. As far as she can remember, she saw Erza and Kagura on her vision. Based on what she have seen on her vision is Kagura pushed Erza away and the latter was hit by an energy beam, making her disappear.

"Huh? Charle, what's wrong?" Wendy said, worried.

"Oh no. Erza, Kagura!" Charle exclaimed.

The girls' turned their attention on Charle. Milliana worried the most since the two are her closest friends. Lucy and Wendy are worried for a nakama like Erza.

"It seems trouble." Milliana said. "We need to get hurry."

"I'll go look for Gray and Natsu so they can come with us." Lucy told Milliana. Everyone nodded while Happy went to Lucy.

Milliana and the others went out from the inn and they ran into the forest, with Charle and Wendy leading the way. Both Erza and Kagura are the strongest female mages from their respective guilds but they were also their friends. For Milliana, Erza and Kagura are one of the few people to be considered as family.

Milliana thought in desperation._"Kagura-chan, I hope you're fine!"_

* * *

As the group reached the part of the forest few miles from the shore, they only saw Erza. Lucy along with Happy, Natsu and Gray arrived at the scene. Of all this, they never see Kagura anywhere. It was too late...

Erza turned to her comrades with a sad expression, tears flowing. Milliana first approached her. Then she asked. "Where is Kagura-chan?"

"I'll explain everything." Erza replied calmly as she wiped out her tears.

Everyone's eyes and ears are into the armoured mage. Erza recalled the events that happened.

"When we head back at the town, we saw some strange men. 12 of them. We asked them who they are but suddenly, they transformed into demons."

"Demons?" Natsu clenched her teeth.

"They're powerful demons. Not only that, I believe that they came from another world." Erza recounted. "That's because they made a portal."

"A portal? You mean a gateway to another dimension?" For Lucy, that sparks her.

"As far as I see it, you're right." Erza confirmed it to the Celestial Mage. "In order to stop them, we defeated those demons. But I didn't notice that the portal is gathering energy until..." she clenched her right hand in disgust

"Until what!?" Milliana became impatient at the moment. "Tell me!"

"She saved me by pushing me away. But she took the hit. Then a flash of light shielded my eyes. After that... she disappeared."

Everyone was stunned, especially Milliana. Mixed emotions of anger and sadness overwhelmed the cat woman as she grabbed Erza.

"Why!? Why didn't you do anything!?" Milliana yelled at her.

"I'm sorry..." that is all Erza wanted to say. And then silence flooded in everyone in a minute. Until Milliana speaks in tears...

"But... I understand what you are trying to say..." Milliana said between sobs. Erza was surprised on what Milliana said. "I know that... Kagura-chan tried to save you, but... but at the cost of her life... She sacrificed for you... so... so... it's not your fault. But I... I..."

Milliana hugged Erza, crying. Erza hugged her as a means of comfort, shedding her own tears once again. Team Natsu was saddened with the loss of a friend. But the mages of Mermaid Heel are hurt the most because Kagura was not only just their comrade but also part of their family. Beth is crying into Arania since Kagura was a big sister for her; Arania, on the other hand, share the same feeling. For Risley, Kagura is also a mentor to her since the former is the one who taught her Gravity Change magic. Milliana was hurt the most because she is one of her closest friends along with Erza; she met her years ago and back then, they have the same goal of vengeance against Jellal but Erza changed everything for her.

And above all, Erza. When they were kids, she saved her from the child hunters but this time, Kagura saved her. At the cost of her life. But one thing is for sure: Erza should live to the fullest and and fight for Uncle Rob, her comrades at Fairy Tail which is her family, Simon and of course, his sister Kagura.

And the whole atmosphere was filled with sorrow, regret, remorse, pain. Loss.

However...

* * *

A woman with long black hair was lying at the ground. It was Kagura. She still had her clothes and her Archenemy. She opened her eyes as she awake her senses.

"_Am I... alive?"_

Kagura looked around her. She touched her arm and even her torso. It tells her that she's not dead. Then she noticed her Archenemy.

"_My sword..."_

She picked it up and get up from the ground, using her sword to hold herself. As she looked around, she noticed something odd. The sky is crimson red, rocks floating everywhere. This was something strange. Something... surreal. Dark. Twisted. Above all, she was stunned...

"_Where the hell... am I?"_

* * *

**So this is the end of Chapter 2. Next chapter is where I will introduce Vergil. Still need to work on this because I'm loving the game as of now.**

**Read & review and I'll see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 3: Downfall

**Author's Note: Ok, this is chapter 3. This can be considered as short if you want to, but this is an introduction to DmC Vergil. He is not like the Classic Vergil, but he has more brains yet cold and manipulated. In the DLC _Vergil's Downfall, _he was crushed both on the outside and the inside after his encounter with Dante. For those who play it, it can be interpreted that either the place he went (just like I've said in the last chapter) is either 1.) hell or in 2.) Vergil's mind. As I play the game, it seems that I really love the story in it because it gives more closure on how he became evil compared to the original games. That's because (SPOILERS!) - In order to become more powerful, Vergil needs to cut ties completely to the people who are close to him. Just as if Classic Vergil became evil through being brainwashed by Mundus and become Nelo Angelo, DmC Vergil became evil by choice. From a misguided jackass to a demented monster-in-training. I'm glad that I've played that DLC. **

**As I said earlier, this is my introduction to DmC Vergil. Ladies and gents, here's chapter 3**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and DmC since it was the property of its respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Downfall**

He continued to walk forward. A white haired man who in the verge of pain. He holds an unsheathed samurai sword and wears a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. His hands are covered by light blue gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes. But his clothing that speaks of elegance is now in tatters. He is bruised, beaten, defeated. And the only emotions that he had are sorrow, despair, regret.

The man's name is Vergil. He had a human appearance. But above all, he is a supernatural being. A hybrid of an angel and a demon, he was a powerful Nephilim and one of the twin sons of a powerful demon known as Sparda and the beautiful angel Eva. He has a twin named Dante. Even though they have the same face, their hair colors were different; white and black. And above that, they have amulets but in different, his were blue and the other was red. They were such a happy family back then. But everything has changed when the demon king Mundus attacked their mansion. Mundus killed Eva and the brothers have gone into separate ways, erasing their memories but unfortunately, Sparda was captured and imprisoned into eternal torment. Vergil went into a prominent family and raised hem very well, but his twin brother met a worse fate: he was sent into an orphanage named St. Lamia's Orphanage that was run by demons and because of that; it started the life of Dante: a living hell.

Vergil is most fortunate. Not only he lives with a rich family, but also learned much aside from being an expert swordsman: he's a man of great intellect, got an education and made a security encryption program; for instance, he's a hacker. With that, he became an independent, wealthy, multimillionaire. During that time, he discovered about his past and decided to take down Mundus. To this end, he founded an organization called The Order and began working to reveal the truth of the world to the people of Limbo City, as well as to undermine Mundus's own organization. Despite Vergil wearing a mask in all of The Order's videos, Mundus has pictures of Vergil's face and is aware he is part of The Order. However, he remains unaware that Vergil is a Nephilim.

While he keeps on walking, many things are comic back to him. Memories. That time, he found the human psychic Kat. He revealed everything to her and thankfully, she trusted him. And they are working together for one goal: to find his brother Dante and to free mankind from Mundus's tyranny. But something is ringing to his thoughts...

"_If you use your Devil Trigger too often, you might lose yourself completely..."_

She is right. He remembered when he uses that ability. He's indeed powerful, but he is losing himself if not controlled.

"_Dante, it really is you?"_

"_My name is Vergil, your twin brother."_

Yes, a reunion of the brothers. They never seen each other for a long time, but he was happy to see Dante after all these years. He knew that his brother is living a hard life... but hellish. Demons came to kill him, but he doesn't give a damn. Dante is a punk who never cares for everyone, but he's a born fighter. Until Vergil and Kat came to his life. Now Dante has a purpose because of them.

"_With the two of us working together, I believe that we can defeat them."_

"_So what's this is about. You need me to fight the demons, helping you save the world."_

"_What else on planning to do with your life?"_

Dante is really stubborn at first, he knew that. But when he told him about his past, from Dante's visit to their former home until their conversation, things have changed for his brother.

"_Some things have always been. There have always been angels, there have always been demons, and there have always been a war."_

"_So we are the offspring of angels and demons?"_

"_Demon father, angel mother. We are Nephilm. And those beings exist, you and I."_

Vergil even remembered that he quarrelled with Dante when they captured Lilith, Mundus' demoness, and about Kat. He knew that because of Kat, he learned how to care.

"_Dante, this is madness. You just threw the fate of mankind for a girl!"_

"_Kat helped us to escape! She needs us. I'm not abandoning her."_

"_Alright, we'll do it your way, brother."_

And even to him, his brother.

"_You made it. We make quiet the team."_

"_I'm stronger."_

"_I'm smarter."_

"_I'm better looking."_

"_Mundus is behind the vault door. Let's not keep him waiting."_

_As they went into the vault, Vergil is not finished yet._

"_...And I got a bigger dick."_

"_This is it, Dante. We have to put our lives in each other's hands, completely, without hesitation."_

"'_Cause we're brothers, after all."_

Yes, Dante's right. They're brothers. And brothers look out and help each other. They worked together and defeated Mundus. But after that, everything had changed... when he revealed his true motives.

"_Yes, free from the demons. The path is clear for us to rule."_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_The path is clear for us to rule."_

"_To rule what?"_

"_This. Everything."_

"_You mean like Mundus?"_

"_No, no. We will not be like Mundus." Vergil denied. "We will respect our subjects, not enslave them."_

"_Subjects?" Kat was confused on what Vergil said._

"_He means you." Dante makes it clear for her. "He means humans."_

_When Kat heard this, she felt a bit surprised on what Vergil said. "I thought you were fighting for freedom."_

"_It's just for his freedom he's fighting for. Not yours." Dante told the injured psychic._

_Then Vergil stepped up to explain his side. "Don't be so simplistic. Humans are frail, they're like children. They need protection. Not just from others, but from themselves! We - you and I - have saved them."_

"_You and I saved them?"_

"_Who else?"_

"_A human." Dante pointed to Kat who was standing in the balcony._

"_Kat was useful, but-"_

"_Useful?" Kat said in shock._

_Now it's Dante's turn to explain "Kat saved my life! Kat endured torture to keep your existence a secret! Kat led us to the tower to Mundus' lair; we would've failed 20 times and over if weren't for her!" With this, it seems that Dante wanted to acknowledge that a human is also a hero. That's how he cares so much about Kat._

"_Listen!" Vergil tried to convince him once more. "If you can't see the chaos the humans would cause, if you don't want the responsibility of protecting them, then stand aside. I'll rule alone."_

_Dante shot back in disgust. "I didn't help you destroy Mundus so you could take his place! I can't let do this, Vergil."_

"_And I can't let you stop me, brother. Stand aside."_

"_Don't do this..." Dante pleaded._

_Kat also did the same with a worried voice. "Vergil, please!"_

"_STAY OUT OF THIS!" Vergil yelled at her._

Vergil clenched his wound. It was a wound from his chest caused by a stab, back from a swordfight. It's from a sword of his brother's. Not only had he crushed his body but also his spirit. He was about to die back then. He even saw the fury of his brother while in Devil Trigger mode, same as him back then.

_He was lying into the ground, feeling the excruciating pain as the Devil Triggered Dante pushed his Rebellion sword further to kill him. But Vergil heard Kat's voice..._

"_Dante... Dante, don't kill him. Please."_

"_I'm begging you. Please, stop. For me."_

_Because of Kat, Dante took off his sword. And what surprised Vergil is that his brother offered his hand to him, in order for Vergil him stand up on his feet. It's more like a brotherly scene, but this will be the last time, perhaps. Because what causes disagreements is because of different ideals, different reasons, different ends. That what causes the brothers to part ways once again, tainted with blood and animosity, with Vergil himself pulling the plug. But for instance, Dante has new resolve._

"_The world is under my protection now."_

"_You've chosen the wrong side. You're not human, Dante. And you never will be."_

_Then he opens a portal from his samurai sword, Yamato. He looked back to Dante... and Kat._

"_I loved you, brother."_

That was the last words he said to them. All of those thoughts made him disgusted even more. Mixed feelings of anger and regret ushered into him once again. But it didn't help him one way or the other. He is walking around this world. He doesn't even know if this place is a distorted Limbo or worse, hell.

He fell into his knees, exhausted.

"What will happen to us now, father?" Vergil is seemingly talking to his father, Sparda. He wasn't even dead. But instead, it was eternal torment.

"Dante betrayed me." Vergil clenched his wound. "And there's nothing left for me." Then he coughed blood out of his mouth.

"_Wait a minute. Maybe he's... he's..."_

And he slumped into the ground, seemingly dead.

But suddenly the ground is shaking violently; it crumbled. And Vergil fell among the depths on this deep hellhole.

That is until he hits the ground. He tries to barely stand up and he saw something... familiar.

"Is this... home?"

He stood up and looked into his surroundings. That was different back then when he was walking endlessly. He knew that this is a different world but this is also bizarre, as he saw it.

"What is this place?" Vergil said. And then he ran...

* * *

**Author's Notes: End of Chapter 3.**

**Yep, I'm going to do many changes here since this is my AU take. There will be different situations and OCs in this story. What I did is a different scene compared to the game's opening because I found out that the Yamato in DmC can cross into dimensions, to other worlds. And I love that idea. I know that the term 'Nephilim' is more like half-human and half-angel but the Nephilim in DmC is more like an angel-demon hybrid. According to Phineas (my most favorite new character in the Devil May Cry universe along w/ Kat), he told Dante that the Nephilim wield the power of both angels and demons, but they have the power to cross into different worlds. It means that the likes of Dante AND Vergil will be more powerful if they reached their full potential. And since Phineas is my fave, I'll find a way on how he will be included in my story! So I'll working on it.**

**Please read and review. Thanks and I'll see you later!**


	5. Chapter 4: An Encounter of Swords

**Author's Note: This is it! This chapter will feature Kagura and Vergil's first encounter! I dunno if this is rushed or not, but this is all I can do for all of ya. Hope you guys love chapter 4.**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, TV Tokyo and Funimation.**

**DmC: Devil May Cry is owned by Ninja Theory and Capcom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Encounter of Swords**

Kagura continued to run forward, jumped on floating rocks, evading any obstacle that distracts her way. She jumped into one platform after another. As she landed in the ground, she is now exhausted a bit.

"_It seems I got tired because of hopping around."_ She took a deep breath. _"A walk should save some energy for me."_

She began to walk forward and look around. A mysterious place this is, it speaks more of eeriness and horror. Some may say it's a like a wasteland but it's more than that. It was dark and twisted

As she continued her journey, she noticed someone is standing in front of her. She was playing and running around. As Kagura take a couple of steps to give her a clear view, she opened her jaw on what she saw.

"_A little girl... Wait, that's me!"_

Then the little girl ran away. Kagura had no second thoughts.

"Hey, wait!" Kagura tried to call the little girl.

But suddenly, a group of demons rose up on the ground as they block Kagura's way. They were like thin creatures yet they hold broadswords like they look rusted yet sharp. They were called Stygians, and they were the lesser types. If she wanted to find answers, she had no choice but to fight them.

"If I need to take all of you down, then come on!" Kagura called on the demons.

Vergil moved on as he ran. He doesn't mind the huge wound on his chest. All he needs is to find a way to get out of this place. He senses danger so he'd best to hurry. But everytime he ran and jump, especially using his Angel Boost for great distances, he's still grunting in pain. But he needs to endure it. After all, he's a Nephilm, and a Son of Sparda.

He landed on the ground. And keeps his eye on his surroundings as he walked on.

"_I don't know if this is Limbo or anything, but... I'm sure this is like... hell."_

Vergil stooped for a moment as a horde of lesser Stygians also appeared on the ground. Without a doubt, he unsheathed Yamato, raising it and thrust it into the ground, trying to summon his Doppelganger. But something's not right: he can't summon it. Until he noticed that something is missing...

"My amulet... it's gone!" Without his blue amulet, he couldn't use his Doppelganger. As he can see it, he lost half of his powers. He sheathed his sword, since he had no choice but to fight on his own.

"_It seems that I need to get through this..." _Vergil prepared himself.

One Stygian rushed as it tried to attack Vergil. But Vergil used the handle of his unsheathed Yamato to hit the Stygian. Another Stygian brace for attack and Vergil hit the other one, still using his unsheathed sword. Both of the Stygians staggered and Vergil prepares his drawing stance and he starts to unsheathe Yamato and with one quick strike, he slashed the two poor Stygians with ease, slicing them into pieces and he sheathed Yamato back.

Other Lesser Stygians appeared as he turned around.

"Great..." he muttered.

One Stygian attacked him from the right side. Vergil dodged its attack with ease and strikes the demon with his right knee and a palm strike, killing it. Two Stygians charged on Vergil and the Nephilim disappeared in front of them.

"_Gotcha!" _

Vergil smirked as he was in the air, raising his Yamato and unleashes his Helm Breaker attack, slamming the two demons, destroying them. He looked at the remaining 3 as they charged into him but he evade every attack until he got past into them and he throws 3 Summoned Swords targeting their heads, ultimately killing them.

"_Well, that's the last of them. No time to waste..."_

He started to run forward and jumped into the floating rock and he jumped high and uses Angel Boost to dash forward. And he landed safely from the ground. Until...

...he turned around and saw a mysterious figure, fighting and warding off the demon horde. He looked closer. It was a girl with long black hair dodging and defending using her sheathed sword.

"_A girl? What is she doing here? She can't even defeat them when her sword is sheathed."_

* * *

Kagura dodged one Lesser Stygian's slash and does a powerful roundhouse kick, sending the Stygian away and falls to its death. She turned into the remaining Lesser Stygians and they are now 5 of them but out of nowhere, two Stygians appeared. As Kagura noticed, those two Stygians are different: they have pointed demonic horns, sawblades and they wear steel-like armor. They were called Elite Stygians.

Kagura narrowed her eyes because these two Stygians can be dangerous. So she prepared by donning her drawing stance, in case they're attacking. The two elite Stygians unleashed two powerful shockwaves into the ground. Kagura blocked it but the shockwaves were actually strong. Furthermore, she stood her own ground, unfazed on the Stygians' attack. Vergil can't believe on what he saw.

"_Amazing. I can't believe she can block that. Is she human?"_

"Now it's my turn." Kagura began to attack the two Elite Stygians as she dashed forward. She got closer and strikes down the two Elite Stygians, killing them with her unsheathed Archenemy. The remaining Stygians never hesitate to attack her at once. One Lesser Stygian tries to attack Kagura with its horizontal slash but she successfully blocked it. Another Lesser Stygian came forward and tried yet she dodged the attack and thrust the attacking Lesser Stygian's torso using the tip of her sheathed sword, striking it away. Then she hit the standing Lesser Stygian using her right shoulder and followed an uppercut-like blow using her sword, launching it upward. The other 4 surround her and they simultaneously attack. But Kagura was unfazed as she prepares her next move.

"_Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Sheathed Sword Style: Slashing Form!"_

Suddenly, flurries of slashes surround her as it quickly killed the 4 Lesser Stygians and; only one Lesser Stygian left and it was falling down yet Kagura slammed the demon down into the ground, destroying her enemy into pieces. She thought that she was done here but she feels that it wasn't over... yet.

Kagura turned to the left side and she saw another demon spawn coming out of the ground; 3 of them. They were a bit higher than the Stygians since they have demonic horns and swords yet they also carry shields. They were called Death Knights. And they tried to taunt her by clanking their swords in their shields.

"_Oh well, you scumbags want a death wish..."_ Kagura mentally sighed. And she prepares her drawing stance.

Vergil is still observing the mysterious woman. Not only she is strong but she can defeat her foes with her sword unsheathed. This can be ridiculous but he has seen it with his two eyes.

"_She can defeat these demons without unsheathing her sword. I've never seen someone doing that since it was ridiculous. I thought that was impossible, but..."_

Then an idea hatched into Vergil's mind...

* * *

Kagura braced forward to attack the two Death Knights and attacks one of them with her unsheathed sword but it was blocked by Death Knight with its shield, laughing. Kagura frowned and does a swipe kick to bring the Death Knight down; while the other one ran forward and tries to attack but Kagura blocked it while she's on the ground. Then she pushed the Death Knight away and rolled in order to get up. For Kagura, these Death Knights should not be underestimated.

THWIP!

A flurry of red Summoned Swords hit the two Death Knights, knocking off their shields. Kagura was surprised on the outcome, feeling that she was not alone in this place. Suddenly, she saw someone jumped in front of her. It was a man with white hair who wears a long coat with blue markings on his back. He also holds a samurai sword just like hers. Then the man turned on her...

"I just took off their shields. Now is your chance!" the white haired man ordered her.

"Why did you help me?" Kagura tried to ask the man. But she decided to shrug it off and nodded.

Kagura dashed forward and uses her sheathed Archenemy to finish off the two Death Knights with her Archenemy, turning them into smithereens, turning them into dust. She took a deep breath.

"Deep breaths makes you calm, and it can put off some stress..."

She turned and faced the man who had helped her. It seems that she was not alone after all.

"I want to ask some questions." Kagura is the first one to speak.

The man stays in his demeanor.

"Do you know what this place is?"

Then Vergil answered. "I don't know. But like you, I'm stuck in here."

"I see..." Kagura looked down since she was a bit disappointment. Until she noticed that the man was clenching his wound.

Kagura tried to approach him to check. "You have a wound. Are you hurt?"

The man shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I can move on my own."

"But I need to check your-"

He raised his left hand while holding his sheathed sword, refused. And he walked on his own way, leaving her.

"Wait!"

The man halted. He had no choice but to answer, but patience is a virtue, as everyone says.

"I didn't even know your name." Kagura wanted to know. "And... thank you."

"Don't mention it." The man turned to her. "Vergil."

Kagura heard the man's name. _"Vergil."_ She decided to return the favour in a confident tone. "Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Kagura, huh?" Vergil heard it right. Then he wants to ask something... trivial. "Are you Japanese?"

"_Japanese!? Where did he get that?"_ Kagura was surprised and stuttered in embarrassment. "Hey, what are you talking about!?" she yelled.

Vergil chuckled on Kagura's reaction. "So, it means that you're another world, am I right?"

Kagura heard it very well. Vergil's guess caught into her. "You're right." She nodded. "I'm from another world."

Vergil had an uneasy feeling. Not pain or sorrow but something... odd. But he decided to shrug it off. "Here's my advice: be careful." Then he disappeared.

"Hey!" Kagura tried to call out. But she is sure about one thing: they will cross paths once again.

"_I hope we will see each other... Vergil."_

* * *

Unknown to them, there was one who is observing them. And that was a demon.

"**We have uninvited guests. But the **_**Mistress**_** herself will enjoy this."**

And the demon left off, disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this is the end of Chapter 4. So this will be a possible partnership AND a possible romance between the two. What I wanted is that Kagura would help him forge a new path. Not the path of darkness but just the opposite. And she will be the one who will represent Vergil's humanity; just as the same as Dante with Kat. But Kagura will be more powerful as this story had progress.**

**Also, another short chapter but this will really help.**

**Read and review and I'll see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 5: Finding the Light

**Author's Notes: Alright, this is chapter 5 of my story. This was my different version of _Vergil's Downfall_ Mission 1, but with some changes. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and DmC: Devil May Cry**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finding the Light **

Hopping, running and jumping is much of a chore, but for Vergil, he doesn't care since it was necessary. Until he saw another floating rock to reach his destination: a ruined building.

He saw a faint white light, a few of them. Since he's a Nephilim who wields both the powers of an angel and a demon, good thing that he has the Angel Lift ability; not only he can pull through enemies but also to objects at great distances, if he can't jump very high. Not only was a tool for combat but also in exploration. He used his Summoned Sword and shoots it to the white light; he teleported himself and landed into the floating rock. He saw three more faint white lights and with haste, he threw his angelic Summoned Sword into the white point to pull him through; as he floats into the air, he threw a second one, then the third, until he reached into the ruined building.

As he began to take step, he sensed danger as another group of demons appeared. One Death Knight, 4 Stygians, and 3 floating cherub-like demons called Pathos which they carry crossbows for long distance attacks. They are sneering on Vergil...

But the other Son of Sparda was unfazed of the sneering as he began to unsheathe Yamato, lifting the tsuba with his thumb...

He dashed forward and performed a horizontal slash on one Stygian, cutting it in halves. The Death Knight swings its sword to the approaching Vergil but he disappeared in a flash and suddenly, he is in the air as he sets his eyes on the cherub-like demons. The Pathos quickly aimed their crossbows but Vergil quickly teleported to the Pathos using his angelic Summoned Sword and unleashed a three-hit combo using his Yamato called Aerial Rave. It instantly killed the said Pathos and he teleports again to the second one followed by the third one, finishing them off with the same move.

Vergil landed into the ground and sheathed back his sword. He knows that it's not over yet so he turned to the remaining demons. The Death Knight commands the Stygians to attack Vergil by pointing its sword in front of the sword-wielding Nephilim; and the Stygians heeded the call as they charged forward on Vergil. One of the Stygians did the first strike with its sword but Vergil evade it and he immediately unsheathes his sword to slash another charging Stygian, successfully killing it. He keeps on charging as he sets his sights to the other 2 Stygians. The demons are preparing themselves but never knew about Vergil's killing intent. The Nephilim jumped and does a turning side kick, hitting the Stygian away. As Vergil, landed on the ground, the other Stygian braces for an attack but Vergil quickly hit the said demon using the handle of his sword; then he hit it again like sideways and prepares for a drawing stance and slashing the helpless Stygian for the finish; a 3-hit combo move called Slasher.

He noticed that another Stygian charged at Vergil yet he did a side kick that made the Stygian stagger and was hit by a Summoned Sword. Then he charged to the Stygian and does a slash attack; it was a one-hit strike. And it turned the Stygian to dust. He noticed that the last remaining Stygian is sneering at him; and suddenly, he used his demonic Summoned Sword to drag the poor demon into him and in his drawing stance, he finished the last Stygian with a powerful slash.

What remains now is the Death Knight. Vergil knew that it wields a shield so without hesitation he charged forward and when he is inches away from the Death Knight, he disappeared and he is floating in the air; he throws a demonic Summoned Sword at the Death Knight to knock out the demon's block for a short time, then he throws another one to make the Death Knight completely vulnerable. Vergil landed on the ground and did a two-hit combo with his sheathed Yamato and when on drawing stance, he unleashed a 5-hit flurry of slashes that made the Death Knight killed into pieces in a crosslike fashion, which is dubbed Crosscut.

Vergil sheathes back Yamato and as he felt pain while fighting, it doesn't matter for him. He needs to find his amulet, and find a way to get out of this place. He started to run.

"_I need to find a way to get out of here." _Suddenly, Kagura flashed in his thoughts. He was never sure about what he is feeling right now, but something is warm around him. Then he remembered Kat. She was a human, but he felt pity on himself since he used her as a tool. But for him, it was for the best. He had no choice after all. He should be ready if the worst is yet to come. And he continued to move forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura is still running forward and also jumped into rocks and other platforms. Her speed and agility greatly helped her not only in battles but also in her journeys as an S-class wizard. She later reached her destination, which it was like an abandoned home. She started to enter the abandoned building.

She walked forward until she reached into the hallway. Kagura looked on her surroundings. It's more like a mansion yet it was also surreal.

"_Alright, what is this place anyway? _Kagura looks on the interior of the structure, until she heard a voice. It was from a little girl from back then. And it looks like her.

Kagura saw the little girl, running. She's not sure if this was a ghost or something else. Kagura decided to follow her. Then she went into place where the dining room was located. Kagura saw the little girl again and just like back before, she was running around and playing. Kagura tried to approach her again but out of luck as the little girl left off again and Kagura still tried to follow her. She made way into the corridors until she saw a big hole where the little girl jumped on it. When she went into it, she saw a floor so she jumped on it and landed. But the little girl is nowhere to be found. Shrugging it off, she went off her way, finding out how to get out of this building.

She continued to run until she went into the exit. She saw some platforms again and then she jumped into one floating rock after another until she landed in the ground, a few miles from an entrance. As she began to walk toward it, 5 Stygians appeared and surrounded her. Another fight ensues. And then she closed her eyes.

"You vile fiends want to waste my time, huh?" she mumbled.

When she opened her eyes, she activated her magic: Gravity Change. Suddenly, all of the Stygians got on their knees, feeling that something heavy is upon them. Using her gravity control magic, Kagura lifts them up and with a stroke of her hand, she send the Stygians off the cliff, falling to their deaths. Kagura panted a bit after using it.

"_It seems I've used a little more. But that would help..."_ And she entered into the said corridor...

* * *

Vergil went into his way in the corridors of the abandoned building, which is more like some parts of his mansion, his childhood home. As he continued to move forward, he saw two little boys playing a swordfight. When he saw it, it's more like ghostly apparitions of him and Dante, back when they were kids. The little Vergil stumbled down, defeated. That struck him and he felt that pain back then: the time that he was stabbed by his brother. And he heard a voice, mocking him...

"_Poor Vergil, are you lost?"_

He mumbled in response. "Damn you, Dante." Then he coughed as he walked on. But something had crossed in his mind: Kat's voice of pleading and Dante offering his hand. But he decided to shrug it off.

He went out of the corridor and he saw some floating platforms. He saw one which is some part of a building floating around. Then he saw a fainting red light, telling him that he should use his demonic Summoned Sword to drag the said platform into him, performing his own Demon Pull. When it's done, he jumped in and continued to run, he jumped again into the floating rock and then he jumped into the next one, using his Angel Boost to fly and he landed into the second platform. Then he did it again on crossing the 3rd platform and finally, he jumped into the last one, which it was also a chunk of the said building. He entered into it and he saw a hole that leads to a lower floor. He jumped into it and landed on the floor. He continued to run and turn to the left side until he stopped when a black slime blocked the entrance. And he narrowed his eyes. He felt danger. And someone is following him. When he felt this kind of presence coming near to him, he unsheathes his sword and pointed it on the one who will probably attack him. When he looked in front, he was surprised that it was none other than Kagura, the same woman he met moments ago. And she was surprised that Vergil points his sword on her. The man is still a mystery for Kagura; is he a friend or an enemy?

"You again?" Vergil is still pointing his sword the Mermaid Heel wizard.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"Not exactly." Vergil shook his head. "I thought it was a demon." Vergil sheaths back Yamato, but he still feels that unknown presence.

"Keep your eyes open." Vergil warned Kagura.

"Why?"

"Someone is watching us..." Vergil stood around and so does Kagura. Both of them now sense danger. So they must be on guard.

"Here it comes!" Vergil and Kagura prepared their swords; Vergil unsheathes Yamato while Kagura hold the grip of her Archenemy. But what comes to them are a flock of crows as they shielded themselves.

"Where the hell are these ravens coming from?!" Kagura raised her voice.

"I have no idea." Vergil answered. But someone is appearing on them. "Here it is..."

And suddenly, a floating demon appeared in front of them. It was a fleshy one, has bandages and its chest and its huge arms. Not only that, it also had fearsome and deadly claws, its head is like a goat's skull and it was surrounded by ravens. It was known as the Wisp. What's worse is that it fades into a gaseous state.

As Kagura tried to charge forward, Vergil raised his right hand, stooping her. "Wait."

Kagura turned on Vergil.

"Melee attacks won't work on him. It's because that demon can go into a gaseous state, as you see it right now." Vergil explained.

Then Kagura noticed that other demons came along. Four Stygians and two Elite Stygians, rose up from the ground and they are now screeching on the two.

"Great, we'll have a hard time to deal with this." Said Kagura, worried about how will they gonna defeat them, not to mention that the Wisp is a very hard opponent.

Then Vergil turned on Kagura. "I'll deal with the floating demon. You take on the rest."

"Okay, if you say so." Kagura nodded. And she ran forward to the Stygian crowd; the Wisp tried to attack the Mermaid Heel mage yet she evade it by rolling over and she leaped into the demons and does a straight kick on one Stygian. Now Kagura turned as faced the Stygian crowd surrounding her and she began to narrow her eyes, holding her sheathed Archenemy...

* * *

The Wisp tried to join in on hunting Kagura but a pair of Summoned Swords hits its back. Moments later, the Wisp's ghostly form is thoroughly gone due to the two projectile swords were stuck in its back. Then one demonic Summoned Sword made the Wisp being dragged by Vergil. He immediately unsheathe Yamato, doing an upward slash launching himself and his opponent into the air, called Upperslash and while in the air, he unsheathes his Yamato, does a 2-hit combo and finishes it with a Helm Breaker. As Vergil sheathes back Yamato, the Wisp stood up and floats once again, setting its eyes on his opponent.

Vergil called out as he began to draw his sword. "You try to hurt the girl, you're going through me!"

When one Lesser Stygian tries to strike using a horizontal slash, Kagura blocked it successfully. Then she uses a counterattack move by using a turning side kick, forcing the Lesser Stygian to be hit in the wall. Another Lesser Stygian jumped in and tried to attack from behind but Kagura dodged it and hits the Lesser Stygians face and using the force of her sheathed Archenemy, she instantly killed it by making its head explode, turning the demon into dust. Now five Stygians are left but there is nothing that she can do but to defeat them. After all, she is not alone.

The 3 remaining Lesser Stygians never hesitate to charge at her. Kagura did the same using her quick speed; she dashed forward and uses her Slashing Form to finish off the 3 Lesser Stygians, which were shattered into pieces. The two Elite Stygians saw Kagura running at them and they use their shockwave attacks directly at Kagura. Then Kagura used the force of the shockwaves to jump higher and she was above the 2 Elite Stygians. Then she holds Archenemy with her two hands in the air; the stance that was used for regular sword wielders. And with it, she strikes down one Elite Stygian, cutting in half due to the sheer force of her Archenemy. The only remaining Elite Stygian raise its sword but Kagura swings her sheathed sword on the attacking Elite Stygian, attacking its abdomen, cutting it in two. For Kagura, it was a sigh of relief. Then she turned her attention on Vergil, who is currently clashing his Yamato against the claws of the Wisp.

As she reached forward for a clearer look, Kagura saw how Vergil fights. Indeed, she was considered as Mermaid Heel's strongest wizard not just because of her Gravity Change magic but also being a master swordswoman, which it rivals that of Erza's. But Vergil's swordsmanship is different, and she can admit that it can be the same level or much better than hers. She never saw something like this before: graceful and fast, yet deadly and powerful at the same time. She can never unsheathe Archenemy since it can cause a cataclysm, just like what happened at the Grand Magic Games 2 months ago in her world. Its powerful shockwave destroyed most of the buildings yet Erza was unfazed on it, due to the latter's will and determination. She also saw the sword that Vergil holds: Yamato. Unlike her sword, the Yamato can be easily used but she also senses its power: a power unlike any other...

With a wave of his right hand, Vergil throws his 3 Summoned Swords and it hits the Wisp then he throws his demonic Summoned Sword to drag the Wisp into him and attacks the demon with his Crosscut. When the Wisp staggered, Vergil jumps forward and finishes the Wisp with a powerful slash from his Yamato. He landed on the ground and sheathes back Yamato to its scabbard.

Kagura approached him and Vergil turned to her. Vergil is the one to speak. "You alright?"

"I should be the one who should ask that, due to your wounds." Kagura tried to shot back.

"Do I give a damn?" Vergil replied. When he took off his right hand from his chest, he noticed that the wound is gone.

Kagura even noticed that, too. "Your wound, it's gone."

"I have no idea why, maybe it just heals itself." Vergil made an assumption.

Kagura is still curious. "What are you anyway?"

Vergil shrugs off Kagura's question as he walks away into the exit.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Kagura tried to call him, as she followed.

Both of them went out of the ruined building. They still see more platforms along the way. Kagura looked on her surroundings, until she saw a floating island that has a gate, and it was surrounded by a blue sphere.

"Vergil... Vergil... my son, is that you?"

Vergil heard that voice very clear in his ears. It was from her mother's. It was none other than Eva.

"Mother..." He mumbled. Kagura even heard that voice, too. She even looked around on where it came from, but to no avail.

"Vergil... thank goodness you're fine!"

Vergil can't say anything as of now. As far as he can see, he has no chest wound but still covered in bruises.

"You're trapped here, just like me. But you can escape, you still have a chance." Eva said. Vergil still has his ears as he listens.

"The light! Find the light, and get out of here." Eva pleaded.

Thanks to Eva, Vergil knows what to do. "The light?... Ok."

Kagura went on to Vergil. "That voice. Is that...?"

"Yes, it's my mother. As far as I know, she's dead." Vergil told her.

"Wait, if she's dead, why are we still alive here? Is she some kind of a spirit?" Kagura wondered.

"I can't even answer that." Vergil shook his head. Then she faced the female mage. "You want to get out of here, right?

Kagura nodded.

"Then follow me." Vergil said. "But we need to find my amulet. It's here somewhere..."

"Don't worry, I'll help."

"You will?" Vergil asked.

"Of course." Kagura smiled. "We are both trapped here, so we need to help each other. Unless if you're a backstabber..." Kagura face turned serious.

Vergil then responded. "What if I'm that person who can stab someone in the back?"

Kagura remains in her serious mood. "For that sorry state you're in? I doubt it..." Kagura disagreed.

Vergil can't even tell about what's happening to him. Kagura's answer surprised him. Yes, he used Kat as a tool, but this was different. Yes, she trusted him but there is something more. More like his heart is beating. _"This feeling again? Why?"_ Then he decided to ignore it. "Maybe you're right." Vergil sighed.

"Alright, let's go." Vergil started to move forward. Then Kagura followed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is the end of chapter 5. This is more like a build-up for the next chapter. Also, the last few chapters is very short; this time it's 3000+ words. So I'm very glad after all.**

**Please read and review. And later!**


	7. Chapter 6: Stabbed

**Author's Notes: Okay, I'm back. I used the 2nd half of Mission 1 of the_ Vergil's Downfall_ DLC. There are many changes that I've made here. So enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and DmC: Devil May Cry.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Stabbed**

A big dark castle is floating on the said demonic realm. And one of its rooms is a throne room, which is a large dome. A woman was sitting on a throne and she is watching through a big orb. She saw the two intruders running into their destination. The woman herself has long black hair with some white strands and her skin is pale. She had yellow eyes which they were predatory in description, nails that were coloured black, and a black dress that was robelike.

She even holds a mysterious blue amulet, hanging on her left hand. As she watched the whole scenery through the orb, she can't help but to garner a wicked grin...

* * *

Kagura and Vergil continued to run forward and jumping on more platforms; while the former can jump very high due to being a wizard, the latter rely on high jumps and the use of Angel Boost. They saw one Lesser Stygian along the way but Kagura dashed forward and landed a dropkick that sends the Lesser Stygian falling off the cliff. Vergil humorously shook it off as he walked onto Kagura.

"You're really fast for a human. But not as fast as me." He smirked.

She chuckled. "Oh please, did you see what I just did? I just kicked that demon's ass six ways to Sunday."

"Well, no comment on that." said Vergil as he walked past on Kagura. Then he disappeared as he teleported to the next platform as he kicked away the Lesser Stygian off the cliff. Then he made an arrogant grin while Kagura didn't give a damn.

"Hey, let's see if you can jump in to get here!" Vergil called out playfully. He started to take a couple of steps when suddenly, he saw the sword-wielding woman jumped very high and landed next to him. Vergil can't help but to stand in awe on the sword-wielding woman.

"I did." Kagura smirked.

"What can I say? You're pretty good." Vergil complimented. "You're a human, but what are you anyway?"

"Hmm... maybe I should the one who should ask that." said Kagura.

Vergil raised an eyebrow on what Kagura said. "I can't tell you."

"And I won't tell you mine either." Kagura crossed her arms and looked away.

"Whatever." Vergil shrugged it off. And as he walked past Kagura, she opened up her eyes on what will Vergil do since they need to get across of that ruined building. Vergil saw a floating platform, which he also sees a faint red light on it. With one motion on his right hand, he throws a Demonic Summoned Sword, dragging the platform. Thus, Vergil performed a Demon Pull. As the demonic Summoned Sword touched its target, the platform disappeared and reappeared in front of them. Kagura was surprised on what she saw. She wasn't even sure if this is a magic ability or not.

"Impressed?" Vergil smiled as he turned on Kagura.

"Speechless." that is all Kagura would say.

Vergil chuckled. "Come on, we have no time to lose."

"Right." Kagura went to her calm demeanour as she followed suit. They began to cross the dragged platform and they hop into every platform until they reached one platform, one step away to the ruined building. A floating platform which is a structure part was present so Vergil used his Demon Pull for the second time, again dragging the said platform to them. He Angel Lift himself with the angelic Summoned Sword to get across the ruined building; he disappeared in a flash and went into the second floor. But Kagura still does her own thing by jumping higher as she also landed to the second floor. Vergil decided to ignore about it and he continued to run with Kagura following him. And they both jumped into another platform.

"There it is!" Kagura saw something.

Vergil stopped for a while as he turned on the woman. "What?"

"Look at that force-field thing? That must be it." Kagura pointed on the floating land which it as a gate on it, being surrounded by a blue sphere.

"I see." Vergil said. "Alright, let's go."

As they went on, they halted when a horde of demons surround them, but this time it was different. 4 Pathos demons appeared as they hover in the air. Kagura gritted her teeth, while Vergil keeps his stare. Vergil disappeared out of nowhere as he finished the four cherub demons one by one, destroying then completely. Vergil landed and sheathed back his sword.

Vergil sensed that it's not over yet. "Still more of them."

Kagura turned to her left and not just 4 Pathos have appeared but also 5 Stygians and 2 Death Knights. Fighting them is the only option they have left.

"We need to take care of these freaks." Kagura turned to Vergil.

"I've been battling demons before, so it's no surprise to me." Vergil said.

"You do?" Kagura cocked an eyebrow. The she narrowed her eyes. "I've fought these demons before I came here."

"How?" Vergil asked.

"Long story." Kagura answered.

Then Vergil hatched an idea. "I'll take care of the shield-wielders and the floating ones. You take care of the rest."

"Hn, fine by me." Kagura agreed.

As one of the Stygians screeched and all of his own kind followed, Kagura and Vergil prepared themselves. One of the Death Knights raises its sword, ordering them a charge to attack the two. Both Vergil and Kagura dashed forward; Vergil teleported to the two Death Knights while Kagura clashed her sword into one of the Stygians. Kagura stood on her ground as she tried to push the Stygian; she turned her eyes on the left side as another Stygian trying to attack her. Sensing this, she pushed away the Stygian in front of her and performs a right front kick, hitting the other Stygian. The Stygian in front of her swings its sword but Kagura backflips in the air, evading the attack and lands on the other side. As she faced the Stygians, she dashed forward and holds her sheathed sword in a double grip as she slashed the Stygians one by one while swinging her sword left and right, killing them. And then she leaped as she readies her sheathed sword; she swings it in the air, targeting the two Stygians. As she landed on the ground past them, the remaining Stygians were turned into dust. As her work is done, she turned her eyes on Vergil, now holding her sheathed sword on her left hand.

One Death Knight clashed its sword onto Vergil; the latter parrying its attack. The other Death Knight tries to attack him from behind, but he disappeared as means of evasion as he reappeared again, few miles from the 2 demons. Then he throws 2 demonic Summoned Swords each on the 2 respective Death Knights, knocking off their shields. Then he threw another set of 2 demonic Summoned Swords to stagger the Death Knights, stunning them. Seeing the perfect chance for an attack, Vergil does a drawing stance but more like a standing position. Moments later, something is glowing on his sheathed Yamato; it was like gathering powerful energy. Vergil is concentrating and keeps his focus on his targets. Sheathing his sword, Vergil made a powerful slash, creating a slash vortex that turned the Death Knights into shreds. That technique is called Judgment Cut. And then Vergil sheathes Yamato back.

Kagura approached Vergil to see if he was fine but on the looks on it, he was. But all can she can say is this: "Awesome technique."

Vergil tried to shrug off Kagura's comment. "You have a better sword than I had."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Hn. To be honest, you didn't even sheathe it. And you can manage to defeat them." Vergil said.

"Says you. Your sword is more powerful than mine." Kagura playfully replied. But Vergil's expression turned into a serious one.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked.

As Vergil turned into his right, he saw a large rock moving into the same large platform that they were currently standing. Vergil sees this as an impending danger so they need to get out of here and fast.

"This ground will be destroyed!" Vergil called on Kagura, who also sensed the incoming danger. "Let's get out of here!"

Kagura now follows Vergil's trail as they escape; the large rock had hit the platform and in turned sideways to the left. The two continued to run until the large rock platform hits the next platform. They hurriedly jumped into it. And then they hopped into the next platform, but they saw two big rocks are beginning to collide on the said platform they stand right now; Kagura saw another platform which also stood a structure part. They need to think of another way or they will be squished and die for good.

But Vergil saw a faint white light. And then she turned on Kagura, she quickly grabbed her hand.

"H-Hey!" Kagura was surprised. "What are you doing?!"

"If you want to survive, just trust me on this, ok?" Vergil told her.

Kagura was reluctant on it, but there is no choice. She had to trust on Vergil no matter what. The white-haired man sets his sights on the next platform and also the faint white light.

"_I hope this will gonna work..."_

Suddenly, he throws an angelic Summoned Sword into the faint white light, performing an Angel Lift. In an instant, they teleported into the next platform, and they landed safely. But it's not over for them yet as the said floating ground is slowly falling. Vergil hatched an idea as he saw another faint white light followed by 2 others.

"Please bear with me, swordswoman." Vergil then carries Kagura, bridal style. She doesn't know what she is feeling right now, but she is now blushing. All she can do now is hold on to him. Without further ado, Vergil ran and jumps higher...

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kagura screamed. Not minding it, Vergil goes with his Angel Lift, throwing an angelic Summoned Sword, teleporting them into it. He saw the second one and still performs his Angel Lift, succeeded on the second one. He throws his angelic Summoned Sword on the third one. And finally, Vergil did on the last one as the finally landed on the ground where the gate is located. He finally put down Kagura and the latter stood up and...

Vergil received a chop in the head.

"Next time you have plan, just tell me first!" Kagura said in bewilderment.

"I don't have a choice anyway! We would have died for good if we were standing there!" Vergil shot back.

Kagura tried to glare at the hybrid but she gave out a sigh and in turn, a soft smile. "Well, that was quite a ride. Thanks."

Vergil was surprised at Kagura's expression. That was the first time a woman smiled at him. It was since he met Kat as he remembers that they were together fighting Mundus and helping his brother Dante but he used her as a pawn, not thinking on how he cares for her. Vergil is now unsure of his feelings, but it's not the time for that; important things always matter.

"Don't mention it." Vergil said. And then he looked at the open gate. "Here it is. Let's go."

The two walked into the gate when suddenly, the gate was closed. Vergil sensed about the outcome while Kagura gritted her teeth. And a horde of demons rose up on the ground, surrounding them Kagura looked around as if they were everywhere but Vergil stared at them. Not only four Elite Stygians appeared but also 2 other demons but they were different. Their appearances are more like a mature Stygian, but instead of blades they wield full chainsaws on their right arm respectively. They are the Ravagers and with their chainsaws armed, they would shred any victim to pieces when they go berserk. The Ravagers have revved up their chainsaws as they eyed on their prey...

"Another beatdown?" Kagura inquired.

"Of course." Vergil answered. Kagura started to grasp the grip of her sword while Vergil lifting up his sword using his thumb. As the 4 Elite Stygians charged forward, 2 of them jumped raising their swords on the two. Vergil quickly blocked the attack in front of him while Kagura blocked the other Elite Stygian's attack with her sheathed Archenemy. They pushed back the two Elite Stygians away yet the other two charged at them on both sides but they jumped back as means of evasion, making the 2 other Elite Stygians collide with each other. They're both staggered and seeing this as an opening, both Kagura and Vergil dashed forward on the two Elite Stygians in front of them. Vergil slashed one while Kagura slashed the other as they finished both Elite Stygians. Two of them are left yet there were also 2 Death Knights and two Ravagers to deal with.

The remaining two Elite Stygians dashed forward as they tried to attack their opponents. Kagura rolled over as she dodged her opponent's attack and in turn, she swings her sword in a two-hit strike, killing the said Elite Stygian. Vergil exchanged blows until he turns, holding Yamato into a reverse grip and performs a reverse stabbing attack then does a turning side kick, killing his opponent. Then he heard the rabble of a chainsaw and as he turned, he saw one Ravager going berserk as it tried to charge onto Kagura!

"_This isn't good!"_ Vergil teleported.

As Kagura turned, she saw the incoming Ravager. She began to use her sheathed sword to block it but much to her surprise, Vergil parried the chainsaw that made the Ravager pushed away through its force. She noticed that Vergil's sword can withstand the chainsaw; she never saw that kind of weapon in her world. All she can say is that the Yamato is an unbreakable sword.

Vergil then teleported and went behind the Ravager, floating in the air. Then he used his Angel Lift to lift himself into the Ravager, does a two-hit slash and finishes the Ravager with his Helm Breaker. He sheathed back Yamato in a backward fashion that can be considered as stylish. As Vergil turned, the Ravager screeched as it runs into him. Vergil tries to draw his sword but suddenly, Kagura darted into the Ravager, landing a series of slashes against the said demon, killing it. Kagura turned on Vergil.

"We're not done yet." She told the Nephilim.

Vergil nodded. "I know." Both have turned their attention into the two Death Knights. They dashed forward and swung their swords on the demons but they were blocked using their shields; both demons blurted with a taunting laugh. Kagura gritted her teeth, feeling that they underestimate her while Vergil's response was a smirk. The latter teleported and reappeared behind his opponent. Seeing this, Kagura used her strength to push her opponent, then pushing it away to gain more distance for herself. And then she executes a thrusting attack using her sheathed Archenemy. The Death Knight blocked it again with its shield, doing a mocking laugh for the second time.

"It seems it is I who had the last laugh." Kagura said with a smirk.

The Death Knight wondered on what she is talking about when suddenly, the shield that the demon carries beginning to crack; Kagura made a dent on the demon's shield. It shattered into pieces that make the Death Knight defenceless. Then it receives a kick in the face from Kagura, staggering the demon. She dashed forward and attacked with a 3-hit slash with the swing of her sword. The demon shattered into pieces, killed. Kagura was glad that her work is done, but they were not done yet because Vergil is dealing with the other Death Knight...

Vergil dodged the Death Knight's slash by teleporting away to gain distance. Then he used Demon Pull by throwing two demonic Summoned Swords to knock down the Death Knight, leaving it defenceless. Then Vergil dashed, lifting his opponent and himself in the air using Upperslash, and finishes his opponent using Aerial Rave. He landed on the ground and sheathes his Yamato.

Kagura ran into him. "I hope this is over."

"Me either." Vergil also hoped. But they saw another group of demons appearing, but they were floating in the air. Kagura remembers that they were the same demon that Vergil faced moments ago since they were surrounded by ravens. Yes, a pair of Wisps, two of them.

"You've seen these kinds of demons, right?" Vergil said to Kagura.

"Yes." Kagura answered.

"They can attack you even in their gaseous state. The only way to defeat them is to use any projectile. I have my Summoned Swords as weapons." Vergil explained. It was all a strategy.

"I don't have any projectiles. All I had is gravity magic." Kagura admitted.

"So it seems that we need to work together to beat them." Vergil said.

"That's the only way." Kagura nodded. They both prepared themselves as the Wisps draw closer to them. Vergil does the first move by throwing a flurry of Summoned Swords on the two floating demons, disabling their gaseous state.

"Now, Kagura!" Vergil commanded.

Hearing Vergil's command, Kagura jumped forward as she began to use her technique.

"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Sheathed Sword Style: Slashing Form!"

While in drawing stance, Kagura unleashed a flurry of slashes against the two Wisps. Kagura landed on the ground, both demons received damage but were staggered and they went into their gaseous states again. Kagura clenched her teeth in frustration. Vergil sees this and as he went near to the demons, he keeps on throwing his Summoned Swords, disabling the gaseous states of the Wisps.

"Now it's my turn." Vergil said, determined. He teleported himself to the Wisp,using his Angel Lift. Kagura saw this chance as she faced the other Wisp. The Wisp tried to attack the approaching swordswoman with its claws but Kagura evade its attacks. As she sees an opening, she began to swing her sword with 3 slashes that made the Wisp to stagger yet it went into its gaseous state again. Kagura is starting to lose her cool but she needs to calm down. She needs to find a way on how to defeat the demon that is front of her.

"_I'll turn into shreds if I can't find a way to defeat that demon! Vergil uses his Summoned Swords against them, but..."_ Something comes into her mind.

"_Wait, that's it!"_ She narrowed her eyes as she focus on her enemy. Kagura have finally found a way on how to defeat a Wisp. She would never be called Mermaid Heel's ace if it's not for her intelligence. She closed her eyes as she formed a pink magic circle around her, using her Gravity Change magic. Then she stretched out her right hand, forming an orb of gravity-induced energy. With sheer concentration, she formed an energy sword of her own, that can be used as a projectile. It was colour pink but what makes it different to Vergil's Summoned Sword is that it has gravity infused energy. Thus, Kagura learned a new magic attack. As expected, the Wisp goes for the scratch.

"Eat this! Gravity Sword!"

She throws her new magic attack to the Wisp and it was hit in the chest, disabling its gaseous state. But she noticed something different: the Wisp can't even move due to the manipulated gravity, due to the Gravity Sword being embed in its chest. With this, she can control the gravity of her target. Kagura is both on a test run AND defeating her opponent. She motioned her right hand down, sending the tiled Wisp down, hitting it into the ground. Then Kagura motioned her right hand again pulling the Wisp into her and performs a strong turning side kick. It made the Wisp stagger away and turns into its gaseous state. But she noticed something: the Wisp is going berserk. It unleashed its fury against the swordswoman with three strikes from its claws but she evades its attacks. She jumped back to gain distance from her enemy. She needs to act fast since the Wisp she is facing is now in berserker mode.

She formed a magic circle again and at same time, motioning her right hand. She noticed that the Wisp is getting closer and as a response, she charged forward after creating her Gravity Sword. The berserk Wisp goes for the claw attack but Kagura dodged as she went behind of her target, she throws her Gravity Sword and it hits the Wisp. The Wisp can't move an inch due to Kagura's new magic. She darted on the helpless Wisp with multiple slashes from her Archenemy, killing it. She breathed a sigh of relief after her fight. As she looked on her right hand, she could not believe that she will learn a new magic in a situation like this. She clenched her right hand turning it into a fist.

"_Good thing that I learned something new... wait! Vergil!" _She rushed forward because she is worried about him and he needs her help.

The Wisp was staggered due to Vergil's slash. It went into its gaseous state as it floats in the air. Vergil sees the outcome and he throws his Summoned Swords again. He disabled the Wisp's gaseous state; then Vergil uses his Angel Lift to teleport himself into the Wisp and performs an Aerial Rave attack that staggers the Wisp away. Even the Wisp went into its gaseous state, it went berserk. Vergil needs to be careful if he wants to finish the demon. He performs a Demon Pull by throwing a demonic Summoned Sword, dragging the Wisp into him. Then he unleashed a flurry of slashes using his Crosscut move. The Wisp shattered into pieces, killing it. Vergil sheathes Yamato and he turns on Kagura, walking to him.

"That's all of them?" Kagura inquired.

"Yes." Vergil answered. Both are exhausted but it's worth it since the gates were now open.

"This is it. Let's hurry!" Vergil said.

Kagura nodded. "Right." Both of them ran toward the open gate, the 'light' that Vergil's mother told them. Until...

"Wait a second!" Kagura tried to call on Vergil. He halted for a minute and he turned.

"If we get out of this place, it seems that you'll return into your world, right?" Vergil nodded.

"I was wondering: how can I get back home?" she asked.

Vergil can't even say a thing. Yes, he knows that she is from another world. He wants to help her but he doesn't know what to do, as of the moment.

"Honestly, I don't have an idea." Kagura's eyes went downcast, unsure of any hope. But Vergil touched her right shoulder with his hand.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way for you to get back home. I promise." He tried to assure her.

Kagura formed a smile on her lips as if she was lift up. "Thanks."

"C'mon. Let's go." As they walked forward into the gate...

"Vergil, wait! You're in danger!"

Vergil and Kagura heard a voice. Vergil turned around and he saw a woman. For the Nephilim, the woman who called her was none other than...

"_Kat?" _Vergil thought. Kagura was surprised a bit on what she saw.

And then someone appeared out of nowhere...

"_**Hey, Vergil."**_ Kagura turned to on the opposite and he saw a mysterious man behind Vergil then...

The man took out his sword and stabbed him in the chest. And Vergil screamed in pain. Kagura made her jaw open in horror.

"_**You're not going anywhere."**_ Then the man leaned on his face.

"_**How does it feel, brother? To be beaten again?"**_

Vergil heard that voice. It was none other than Dante. For him, that is the second time being stabbed but this was different: he was stabbed in the back. Kagura is loss for words at the moment. She turned on her left and the woman who called on Vergil was nowhere to be found. And looked back to Vergil...

"You! Get the hell out of here!" Vergil called on Kagura.

Kagura was bit surprised when he was called that. But there is no time for such trivial things. She sees Vergil as a companion. "No! I won't leave you!" Kagura tried to refuse.

"Forget about me! You need to get back to your world!" Vergil pleaded while coughing out of blood.

"If I go to your world instead the other way around I don't know what to do!" Kagura argued as tears slowly formed into her eyes.

Vergil tried to reason with her in a desperate way. "My brother can find a way. Please, get out of here!"

The ghostly Dante saw Kagura. _**"Who is she, your new girl?"**_ He turned on Vergil. _**"She's cute... and hot. But don't worry; she'll join with you in no time."**_

Hearing this, Vergil called out the Mermaid Heel mage. "Don't just stand there. GO!"

Kagura clenched her right fist in disgust. She had no choice but to run through the gate but suddenly...

She felt someone have stabbed her, but in the front. She looked down and she saw a sword, embed in her abdomen. As she looked in front, a shock formed in her face. It was a woman and like the mysterious man, she is also a ghostly demonic apparition and she looks like...

"E-Erza...?"

"_**Just like he said,"**_ the ghostly Erza began to speak, referring to the ghostly Dante. _**"You're not going anywhere."**_ Vergil is in a state of disbelief; he doesn't want Kagura to share the same suffering he is in right now. He made regrets on this.

With her foot, the ghostly Erza kicked the helpless Kagura, falling. The ghostly Dante said to Vergil, _**"You go to hell... with her."**_ The ghostly Dante took of his sword. Vergil mumbled, "Ka...gura..."

And as they separate from each other, they are falling into nothingness. They entered into each of their own... personal hell.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 6. Chapter 7 is up next and still I'm working on future chapters on my story. Thanks for the reviews and all.**

**See you later, guys!**


	8. Chapter 7: Phantom

**Author's Notes: Ok, I'm back. This chapter was based on the cutscene of Mission 2 of the _Vergil's Downfall_ DLC entitled_ 'Hollow'_. Explanations and thoughts later on.**

**DmC: Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom and Ninja Theory**

**Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, TV Tokyo, and Funimation**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Phantom**

Lying in the ground is none other than Vergil. He opened his eyes and looked around. Good thing is that his Yamato was still there. As he sat up, he saw someone is coming to him. It was another ghostly apparition. His face is white, his eyes are pure black, and his hair is brushed up to its extent. It's more like a hollow version of...

"_Me?"_

And what he noticed is that he wears his amulet. He has no idea what happened to him after he was stabbed by the Phantom Dante. All he knows is that he went into this... desolate place. It was a barren wasteland. A desert. And he looked on his hollowed self, face to face, trying to greet him.

"_**Look at you."**_ Phantom Vergil looked at him.

"Who are you?" Vergil asked, exhausted.

The hollowed entity comes closer to him. _**"You have failed. Your father gave you everything... now you have nothing!" **_

Phantom Vergil tries to pull out something from Vergil's chest, with the latter screaming in pain. Then Phantom Vergil lifts him up. _**"Everyone you care about, everyone you love has turned their back on you. How does it feel?"**_

After this, the hollowed entity pulled out from Vergil's chest. It was his heart. Then an apparition of his heart appeared floating in the air. It was beating but what leave him dumbfounded is that it has holes in it.

"My heart..." _'Are they... wounds...?'_ Now he realized what his hollow self meant: the wounds of his heart represent the pain and suffering due to being close with the people he cared about. Oddly, something is missing...

'_Kagura... No, it's impossible. How would I care for her?'_ Still, Vergil is unsure of his feelings from the woman from another world.

Phantom Vergil looked into the helpless man. _**"You can't change the past. But what would you do if you had another chance?"**_

"Another chance..." Vergil muttered as he tried to stand up. Then memories flooded into him...

"_Vergil."_

"_Vergil."_

"_Kat, you're still alive."_

"_Kat was useful, but-_

"_Useful?"_

_Kat saved my life!_

"_Vergil, please-_

"_Stay out of this!"_

Right. It was Kat. She is the first human companion for her. He saved her from the demons and helped him for his cause. From the time he met her, helping his brother Dante, her abduction by Mundus, and the prisoner exchange that led to Vergil killing Mundus' demoness known as Lilith, until he revealed his true motives. He never realized that Kat still cares for him. And he made a big mistake of treating her as a tool...

Until he was sent to another place, inside the demonic realm itself. He was in a large platform that covers an area of ruined buildings.

"Now... where am I?"

* * *

Kagura was lying on the ground, unconscious. Luckily, her sword Archenemy is still beside her. Her outfit has a bit of dirt and tatters. Her abdomen was covered in blood but the wound was miraculously healed. Then out of nowhere...

"_**Rise and shine, princess."**_

Kagura made her eyes wide open as she's awake. Moments later, she uttered a painful scream...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The mysterious woman took Kagura chest, pulling something out. Because of this, the long black-haired woman arched her back due to the excruciating pain. Suddenly, an apparition of a heart appeared. But it was none other than Kagura's heart. And it was beating.

Kagura crawled back and forth, coughing and wailing, as she experienced a pain like no other. She clutched on her chest where her heart is placed. The culprit had nothing to do but to make a grin, very proud of her work.

Kagura slowly recovered as he tried to stand up, clenching her chest. She opened her eyes slowly as she looked into her surroundings; she saw her Archenemy and picked it up. Then she looked on the person responsible for 'pulling out' her heart. Kagura was stunned on what she saw.

"_**Surprised to see me?" **_

The entity recalled on the mage. She wore the same clothes just like Kagura's. But her hair is white and her face and skin are like a pale complexion; she has the same face as her's. It's more like a ghostly apparition of... herself.

"W-who the hell are you?" Kagura tried to ask.

"_**Isn't it obvious? I'm your shadow."**_ She introduced herself as the other Kagura, her own shadow. She is Phantom Kagura.

"I'm... you...?" Kagura wondered. She is still exhausted, and confused at the same time.

"_**All of your pain, all of your suffering, all of your anger and hatred. I was born from it, from you."**_ Phantom Kagura describes herself.

Kagura shook her head in disbelief. "No. No, you're not real..."

"_**Of course I am." **_Phantom Kagura smirked.

Kagura tried to attack her using her sheathed sword but as she goes for the strike, but her Phantom self vanished in front of her. Then the phantom appeared from behind.

"_**Over here."**_

Kagura turned around and what he receives is a smack from her phantom self; she was hit in the cheek.

"_**See? I'm real." **_Phantom Kagura told her.

Still unfazed by the slap, Kagura sets her eyes on her phantom self. "What is exactly what you want?"

Phantom Kagura goes on her serious look. _**"I want to ask you: what do you think about this place?"**_

"This is from another world, or another realm." Kagura tried to give an answer.

"_**A twisted demonic realm." **_Phantom Kagura corrected. _**"If you ask me, this place is hell." **_

Kagura can't say a word. She still kept her ears.

"_**Even if you want to get out of here, what will you do? What if there is no way out, and no matter how you do or try, you will still fall in despair?" **_Phantom Kagura inquired.

"I'll find a way to get out of here..." Kagura said.

"_**Will you do anything, don't you?"**_ Phantom Kagura blurted.

"If there is no other way, I'll find one no matter what." Kagura told her phantom self, with determined eyes.

Phantom Kagura makes a suggestion._** "Here is mine: there is one thing you need. The one thing that you should have, that can make you do everything, even defeating everyone who gets in your way..." **_

She widened her eyes as Kagura realized what her phantom self was talking about. "You mean...?"

"_**Yes. All you need... is power." **_Phantom Kagura said.

"Power...?" Kagura asked.

"_**Yes. That's because might controls... everything."**_ The phantom told Kagura. _**"With power, everything is possible."**_

Kagura is having second thoughts on what Phantom Kagura said. She never had thought of seeking power in the first place. Yes, she is Mermaid Heel's ace and wields the powerful Archenemy, which it can cause a cataclysm when unsheathed. That sword was meant for Jellal; it was for the sake of vengeance at first, but things are different right now. But in her current situation, she doesn't even know what to do. If she needs power in order for her to escape from this hellhole, then so be it. But she remembers that she is not alone. Then someone comes into her mind.

"_Vergil..." _

Then everything went white...

Kagura was lying on the ground again. As she opened her eyes, she wakes up and got up on her feet. She found out that she is not in the wasteland anymore. She was in a different place. Yes, the sky is red. Floating rocks are everywhere, and so does the ruined buildings. As she looked around, she began to notice something. From some of the landscape to the ruined buildings, she began to realize: this whole place is very familiar...

Kagura said in disbelief. "This is like... home?"

* * *

The mysterious walks into the orb she is watching over. She saw that two people have gone into separate ways; a man and a woman.

**"Interesting. Let's see how they will fall into their own darkness..."**

And then her eyes turned on Vergil.

**"Including you, Son of Sparda..."**

* * *

On the outskirts of the realm, there was a beautiful woman, standing in a cliff. More than that, she is a beautiful angel. She had white feathered wings, decorated in blue markings that can expand and contract marginally to her will. She can fly and she can glide, but she also touches the ground.

Her hair is platinum blonde and parted to the right side with the exception of a small braid on the left. Pale skinned, her face has black lines running down her cheeks from her eyes, which are featureless and pale blue, but glow brightly just like her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they are blazing like fire She wears a blue dress with matching blue pants; split up both sides underneath golden laurel breastplates, with matching vambraces, spalders and knee high boots. She is surveying the whole area.

Standing next to her is a little girl, around 7 years of age, with black long hair. She wears a simple dress with black pants shoes. She is sitting in the cliff, with a worried face.

The angel pats the little girls, comforting her. The angel said with a smile. "Don't worry, little one. There is still hope." The little girl nodded.

"Is she gonna be ok?" the little girl asked.

**"Of course."** the angel said, assuring the little girl. **"She will need our help in the battles to come." **Then again, she looked down

**'_I know you have a good heart, young woman. Not only he needs my help but also you. Both of you should never lose hope.'_**

And she continued to watch over Kagura...

* * *

**Author's Notes: Like I mentioned earlier, this chapter was based on the first cutscene of Mission 2 of the _Vergil's Downfall_ DLC. Yes, that is where Vergil meet his hollow self, telling him that he had to do something if he will be given another chance. Most of the haters and skeptics called the story has been ripped off most of Bleach (the anime), but if you ask me, Devil May Cry 4 is worse than that. Oh, and Bingo Morihashi.**

**In Bleach, Hollow is more like a noun but in VD, it's more like an adjective or description. The 'Hollow' Vergil represents more of his dark side; more like a manifestation of his sorrow, his depression, and his anger. Actually, Vergil should overcome his negative feelings and emotions by responding with something positive. He should OVERCOME them. But instead, he chose to dwell in and embrace it just to gain power. At least in DmC, Vergil went into a dark path though his madness and insanity, making himself as the new demon king in the end of the game. I decided to use the 'Phantom' term in order to avoid confusion for many (I know someone will come up with 'Phantom Lord' but that was the name of a guild).**

**For those who play VD, some of you are wondering why there was a heart floating in place where Vergil and his 'phantom' self met. And why there are holes in it. I explained earlier about DmC Vergil's reasons to gain power, but this is about the 'heart': to most cultures, the heart is a sign of compassion and humanity. That's why it played a role for DmC Dante in questioning what and who he is, and why in _Vergil's Downfall_ Vergil patched up his disembodied heart and left it the crap in Hell when he fell to villainy. So in turn, DmC Vergil became heartless and discarded his own humanity. His kindness.**

**Not only Vergil will face his darker self, but also Kagura as well. She's still on the path of her own redemption but I want to give struggles for her as she also faces her darker self and other internal struggles. I just want to say that she will gain new abilities and new weapons as her journey progresses, and at the same time, also helping Vergil along the way. And I am also slightly introduced my three OCs (much more like a teaser, right): one who is a villain and the other is a powerful ally. And lastly, a somewhat mysterious girl who will also help both Kagura and Vergil in their journey.**

**This is a very short chapter but to me, this is more like a prologue on the first arc of my story.**

**Read and review and I'll see you later!**


	9. Chapter 8: Companion

**Author's Notes: So my friends, I'm finally back. It's been half a month since the last chapter that my story has some slow progress due to a number of things that I've been busy around; like I've finally watched Iron Man 3 2 weeks ago and also playing Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker on my brother's PSP, which is really an excellent game. I was thinking if I can make another Fairy Tail crossover fic with Metal Gear Solid; I also have plans on including Metal Gear Rising (even though it was more hack and slash and less stealth) as well. And since I'm a Marvel fan, can't wait to continue my other story.**

**So folks, here is chapter 8**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and DmC: Devil May Cry.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Companion**

Vergil is currently standing on the area he was in. As he looked over the place, he heard something. As he turned, she saw a hooded woman who wears casual clothes. He recognized who she was.

"Kat?"

As 'Kat' turned to Vergil, she warned him. "No, Vergil! Stay back!"

Vergil sensed danger when a huge demon. It was bulky and musclebound, with four massive arms and porcelain, doll-like "face" that is actually the covering to its quad-lipped, viciously fanged mouth. It cries a vicious roar as he approaches into the helpless "Kat". Vergil tries to draw his sword, yet he saw that 'Kat' ran away as she was chased by the bulky demon.

'Kat' cried for help. "Vergil, help me, please!"

When he heard this, many things have flooded in Vergil's mind. She was his companion, but in the end he used her as a tool and betrayed her, as so it seems. And a change of heart occurs...

"Kat, I'm coming!" Vergil ran as he wanted to save her from the large demon, but the way was blocked.

"_Damnit!" _Vergil cursed, meaning that he have to face some demons in the way. It was a group of Stygians emerged from the ground. Vergil turned and his eyes are on the demon horde. He began to unsheathe Yamato with his left thumb of his left hand, bringing up his sword. And in a blink of an eye, he disappeared; it made the Stygians wonder where the Nephilim go. Suddenly, he appeared in the midst of the demon horde; implying that he was surrounded. The demons sees this a chance as two of the Stygians rushed in an attempt to attack Vergil from behind. Be he countered and went on a swift attack with a single slash, killing the two Stygians.

Now 5 Stygians have left; one dashed for the attack but Vergil countered with a side kick. Vergil blocked the incoming attack from one Stygian in front of him. Another Stygian charged from the right side yet Vergil disappeared, teleported away to gain distance. Then some mysterious aura surrounded him as his eyes turned blue. Then Vergil looked down into his sheathed Yamato; it was glowing with blue energy. Through this, he has now access to his angel powers. At last, he had Angel Stance.

Vergil grinned. "Finally..."

Seeing this as an opportunity, Vergil uses his Trick Up move to teleport himself in the air. While in the air, he holds the grip of his sword, charged with angel energy. With a powerful swing, he unleashed a revolving heavy sword filled with angel energy. The two Stygians took the hit; blasting them away. That attack is called the Aerial Flush.

He landed on the ground. He saw the Stygian he kicked earlier tried to recover and with quick speed, Vergil eliminated the demon by stabbing its torso. Now 4 Stygians are left. As he went to a drawing stance, all of the remaining Stygians charged forward to attack. But Vergil anticipated the attack and he unleashed a powerful slash vortex that it turned the Stygians into smithereens. The technique he used is the Judgement Cut Charge, a more powerful version of his Judgement Cut move. He sheathed back his sword. But it's not over yet as he still sensed danger.

Another group of 6 demons appeared from the ground; 3 Stygians and 3 Elite Stygians. As he goes for the quick kill, Vergil channelled his angel energy and gripped the handle of his Yamato. Then he dashed forward and unleashed multiple swings from his sword, left and right. In precision, he hit all the demons swiftly yet deadly, leaving a trail of lightning-quick strikes behind as he sheathes back Yamato, all of the demons were cut in half. The move was called Rapid Slash.

Vergil calmed himself with a deep breath and then the goo that blocked the way is totally gone. Vergil passed through it as he ran forward. Then he looked up and saw 'Kat' still being chased by the bulky demon until both have entered a portal. Vergil had no time to waste as he began to move forward. He saw a floating rock; he dragged it into him using Demon Pull and jumped into the platform. He used an Angel Lift to go on to the cliff. As he stepped on it, he saw another platform; a stairway. He used his Demon Pull again to drag the stairway. When it was done in place, he jumped and uses his Angel Boost to gain distance as he landed safely into the stairway. He ran into it and then he jumped and performs an Angel Lift to reach himself to the bridge where the portal was located. He walked on into the portal but as he tries to enter, a group of little cherub demons appeared in the air. They were similar as the Pathos but their features are gold skin; their abdomen is an open cavity filled with fire, which they shoot explosive charges from. These demons were called Bathos. And they were 5 of them.

Vergil had no choice but to fight them. He quickly killed the three of the 5 Bathos by throwing his Summoned Swords, targeting their heads. Then he Angel Lift himself into to eliminate the remaining Bathos with slashes from his Yamato. As he landed on the ground, he saw a Wisp floating. Vergil narrowed his eyes on his opponent. He didn't fight much back then but this is the right time for him to gain strength, to become stronger.

The Wisp began its move as he attacks with his sharp claws. Vergil evades it as he appeared on the right side of his opponent. Then he throws his Summoned Swords to disable its gaseous state. He used a Demon Pull to drag the Wisp into him and unleashed his Crosscut attack that stagger the Wisp away; and it returned to its gaseous state. For Vergil, it was the same routine, same strategy.

He keeps on attacking using the same methods until the Wisp went berserk. As the Wisp approaches him, Vergil evades its ferocious attacks until the Nephilim gains distance from his enemy. Then Vergil used his Angel Lift to teleport himself into the berserk Wisp; he performs a two-slash combo then connected it with a spinning attack, juggling the Wisp in the air. Then with a finishing strike from his juggle move, the Wisp was shattered into pieces. Afterwards, Vergil landed his feet on the ground. He finally executed his Orbit attack, one of his skill set from his Angel Stance.

Still, more demons appeared. Four Stygians on the ground and 4 Bathos are floating in the air. Seeing this, Vergil turns into his calm composure and he closed his eyes. The demons saw this as a prey, ready to kill the Nephilim. All of the Stygians sneered as all of them charged against Vergil; at the same time, all of the Bathos throws their explosives on the one who is standing.

Then Vergil smirked...

He then appeared near the portal, past on the demons. The Stygians even wondered where he went, as he disappeared in front of them; and so does the Bathos demons. As one of them tried to turn...

BOOM!

An explosion rocked. Two of the Stygians were killed while the other two was blasted away and fell into the abyss. The Bathos demons were also killed since there are Summoned Swords embed in their heads. Then Vergil moved on as he walked into the portal...

Vergil went out into the said portal. And then he turned on the left side and he saw another portal from the distance. In order to get there, he needs to move forward. But there are two pathways in front of him: one on the left and one on the right. But he chose to go on the right.

He saw two faint white lights in his direction; one from a cliff and the other is from one platform, which is a part of a bridge so he used his Angel Lift to lift himself into the first white light, then he performed a second Angel Lift to reach the floating bridge platform. As he stepped into the bridge platform, haw a floating rock with a faint red light glowing. Through this, he used the Demon Pull to drag the platform onto him; he used an Angel Boost jump to reach the platform, thus, he landed safely into the ground. He saw another glowing white light, using his Angel Lift again for the third time and used Angel Boost to reach the next platform. Then he jumped and Angel Boost into the next one. As he continued to run, he saw another glowing white light, but there is something different: it also had a greenish aura.

Vergil tries to throw his angelic Summoned Sword into the glowing bluish white light, performing his Angel Lift but as he went into the greenish aura, he made a Super Angel Boost from it, dashing forward to the next pathway in front of him. Then he landed safely.

"Alright, there is no turning back." Vergil mumbled.

He continued to run into the pathway which it consists of ruined and twisted buildings; an arc is also present. He saw two bluish lights with greenish aura, the same ones that he saw moments ago. As he continued to run, he throws his angelic Summoned Sword for the second time to perform and Angel Lift; he made a Super Angel Boost and dashed forward into the next greenish blue light. He went through it and made another Super Angel Boost to reach a platform, and he succeeded.

Finally, he saw the second portal. As he began to walk towards it, a demon appeared in front. And it was a Ravager. Vergil did not waste time as he goes for the kill: he parried the Ravager's chainsaw attack and stabbed in the chest after he saw an opening. Then he made a slash attack, killing the Ravager.

Another group of demons emerged from the ground; this time, it was the Stygians and they are five of them. Three of them charged forward on Vergil. The Nephilim parried one of the Stygian's attack using his sheathed Yamato. The other Stygian on the right tried a slash attack but Vergil teleported and went from behind. As Vergil went on a drawing stance and unsheathes his angel energy-charged Yamato, he performs a spiralling attack, hitting the three Stygians with multiple strikes from his sword. He executed the Flare attack in succession, killing the three Stygians. As he sheathes back Yamato, he sets his eyes on the remaining Stygians..

Vergil dashed forward with quick speed and as he unsheathes his sword, he slashed one Stygian and slashed the other, killing them both. He sheathes back his Yamato, but cringed for a bit when two Ravagers emerged from the ground. Vergil sets his eyes on the demons with chainsaws...

And one of them went berserk as it goes for the chainsaw attack. The berserk Ravager ran forward against Vergil but evades its charge by teleporting on the right side. He saw the other Ravager standing; he teleported forward and used his Upperslash to lift the said Ravager and himself into the air. While both in the air, Vergil hit the helpless Ravager with his Aerial Rave combo that sends the Ravager into the ground, then performs the Aerial Flush move. It hits the Ravager and due to the force of Vergil's attack, it fell into the abyss.

As Vergil landed on the ground safely, he noticed that one Ravager is behind him, with its revved up chainsaw raised up high; then Vergil evaded the Ravager's attack and went behind the demon. With two quick slashes from his Yamato, he quickly killed the remaining Ravager.

Satisfied that his work is done here, he sheathed back his sword. Then he entered into the portal. As he was inside the vortex, he heard a voice...

"_Oh god... aahh, Vergil! Where are you?"_

* * *

As Vergil went out of the portal, he is finally that he was in a different location. He was inside between two buildings and a very wide gap. Then he saw a portal from his distance, but he also noticed the gap, which he will fall to death if he jumped on it. But he saw three faint whitish blue lights, indicating that he should use his Angel Lift to get across into it.

He used the Angel Lift ability three times to get into the three lights and did it successfully as he finally reached to the area where the portal was located: it was in the centre of a circular platform. He used his Angel Boost to glide himself forward. As he landed safely, he saw the bulky demon on the chase for Kat. As the hulking demon tried to catch Kat, Vergil shouted on the demon.

"Over here!"

As the said demon turned, Kat made her way of escape into the portal. The demon roared and crushed the circular platform and as it formed cracks, it crumbled and it became half. Good thing that the portal is still there. And the bulky demon went into the portal.

Vergil was alone yet suddenly, 3 Bathos appeared but this time, they wield shields. They began to throw explosives on the ground. He began to stay by teleporting himself far from them as they explode. Seeing this as an opening, Vergil throws 3 demonic Summoned Swords, performing successive Demon Pulls on the 3 Bathos, taking out their shields. Next, he throws three angelic Summoned Swords as he uses Angel Lift to lift himself into his opponents, killing them one by one. But his job is not over as more demons appeared in the air. Not only another group of 3 Bathos floating but also two Wisps. Their eyes are on their prey. But Vergil won't back down.

Same strategy is an option for Vergil. As he observed the Wisps, he realized that they are only fast when they attack, they can be defeated with a number of hits and they were dangerous when they go berserk. So he intended to focus on the Bathos since they are easy to kill. And he got a plan...

He began to throw 3 demonic Summoned Swords on the cherub-like demons, beginning to perform a Demon Pull. The 3 Bathos were hit by the demonic Summoned Swords and as they were 'dragged' into Vergil, the Nephilim quickly made a slash attack that kills all the three Bathos in one swoop. Now he turned his attention to the two Wisps.

Vergil goes for the first move as he throws his Summoned Swords on the two Wisps. Then he went on his drawing stance as he gathers demonic energy from his Yamato. As he remains on his drawing stance, then he throws two demonic Summoned Swords to drag the two Wisps onto him. He draws out his Yamato as he made a slash vortex on the Wisps, performing a Judgment Cut. Both Wisps stagger, taking much damage but not only they went into a gaseous state but also went berserk at the same time. Vergil noticed that even they are dangerous in berserk mode; the Wisps are now weaker in defense.

Vergil began to use Angel Lift as he lifts himself into one berserk Wisp. In the air, Vergil began to attack with two hits from his Yamato and connects it with his Orbit move. It staggers the Wisp away and as he landed to the ground, Vergil throws 3 Summoned Swords on the 3 vital parts of the Wisp: two on the chest and one on the head. The Wisp was defeated as it shattered into pieces. Now one Wisp is left to kill.

Vergil never hesitates as he Demon Pulls the remaining Wisp into him and attacks the demon with his Slasher attack; then it staggers the demon and went into its gaseous state once again. Vergil didn't stop as he continues his assault; Demon Pull and slash attacks with his Crosscut move. The Wisp went on its berserker mode yet Vergil is still cautious as always. As the Wisp floats forward onto Vergil, he evades its claw attack and went behind. He throws his angelic Summoned Sword, using his Angel Lift and kills the Wisp using his 3-hit Aerial Rave. He landed safely on the ground, sheaths his Yamato, and takes a deep breath that it relieves the stress. And he headed to the portal.

"_AAAAAAH! Get away from me!"_

* * *

As he stepped out of the portal, he went into a different location. There are many floating rocks ahead, but he also saw a building at the end; it was a church-like structure. He even saw that rocks are falling from the sky like a meteor, crashing down to any floating platform. In order to get to the church-like structure, he needs to get across through the floating rocks and dodge any meteor-like stone crashing down...

Vergil ran, jumped and dodged all the way in until he made his way into the stairway. But a meteor-like rock crashed down and it destroyed the stairway. Yet he saw a faint bluish white light and performs an Angel Lift to get across the church-like structure. He finally made it.

He saw tombstones along the way as he went on toward the open door to enter inside. But it was closed as Vergil encountered 4 Stygians in front of him. One the Stygians made the first move but Vergil blocked its attack and countered with an elbow to the demon's chest, staggering the Stygian away. The other 3 charged in and as they went on for the attack, Vergil teleported as appeared behind them as he floats in the air, in his drawing stance. While in drawing stance, he telepathically throws 3 Summoned Swords on the three Stygians, hitting their heads and finishes them with one hit with his Aerial Flush attack. As he began to fall down, he turned from his back and saw the Stygian that he attacked earlier. In a moment, Vergil uses Helm Breaker, cutting the Stygian in half.

As he sheathes back his sword, more enemies emerged but this time; there are two Ravagers, two Stygians, and one Wisp. This can be a hard time for Vergil, but what matters is get the job done. He charged forward and jumped high past into the crowd of demons then he performs an Angel Lift to get into the floating Wisp and at the same time, disabling the Wisp's gaseous form. He unsheathes his Yamato and performs a combo using a 2-hit slash then finishes the combo with an Orbit. And it staggers the Wisp away.

Vergil landed on the ground and he sets his sights on beating the demon crowd. He began throwing Summoned Swords on the demons, hitting their vital parts. Then while Vergil made his charge, one Stygian tries to attack him but the Nephilim stepped on its head as he jumped in the air and landed on the ground, being surrounded by the demon crowd. The demon scum saw this as a chance to finish the Nephilim, but Vergil maintains his confidence as he is still in his drawing stance, gathering angelic energy. As the demons began their assault, Vergil made an upward spiral launching attack that also launches the attacking demons, also killing them with only three strikes due to the sheer power of the said move. He eliminated them through his Rising Star move.

As he landed into the ground, he saw that the Wisp is the only demon left. He throws a couple of Summoned Swords on the Wisp, again disabling its gaseous form. Then he performs Angel Lift and uses his Orbit move the second time around. It staggered the Wisp away but Vergil used Demon Pull to pull the Wisp to him, still disabling its gaseous state and went on his Slasher attack. The Wisp received the damage yet it went berserk. The Wisp went on its furious attack with its claws; Vergil successfully blocked the Wisp's fury but he staggered a bit due to the demon's powerful blows. When the Wisp tried to strike Vergil again, the swordsman evade its attack and went into the right side. Seeing an opening, Vergil dashed forward and attacks with a Crosscut. And it ultimately defeats the Wisp.

Vergil is now relieved that this is over, as he sheathes his Yamato back. He began to move towards the door. _'Kat, here I come...'_

But something unexpected is going to happen...

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this is the end of chapter 8.**

**The whole chapter was based on the whole Mission 2 of the Vergil's Downfall DLC with an exception: the last part where Vergil has finally found Kat. But I will make some changes on that scene.**

**The next chapter is a Kagura-centric one, which she will have her own journey in order to gain power. But she will not fall into corruption but she will also have internal struggles, just like I've mentioned in the last chapter. There is a possibility that Kagura-centric chapters can have 2-parters so I can focus on more battles and more character development for her.**

**Please read and review. I'll see you later, guys. **


	10. Chapter 9: Scarlet Demon

**Author's Notes: **Alright, after 2 months, I'm back again. There are so many things I went into like writer's block, etc. but I'm also glad that I'm watching more anime stuff, especially the first set of Fairy Tail Season 2 dubbed by Funimation. And not to mention of the new animes this year, like Attack on Titan. A dark, edgy shonen series, yet I can't believe that it soared to popularity so fast. Can't wait for the Funimation of Attack on Titan next year. And if you ask me, I prefer to watch popular animes being dubbed. Don't worry, I'll do my best to continue this story since my interest in DmC never wavered. And since I'm a tokusatsu fan myself, the idea of an Ultraman x Attack on Titan crossover fic is a possibility. So we shall see.

DmC: Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom and Ninja Theory

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures and Funimation

* * *

** Scarlet Demon**

The whole place is in ruins. Kagura continued to walk on a pathway as she looked around the destroyed houses. But what really troubles her is that the whole resembles Rosemary, her home village which was destroyed 15 years ago. She will never forget that day: it was full of tragedy yet also full of hope. Her village was attacked, her brother is nowhere to be found yet captured. But the reason why she was alive back then is because someone saved her. And it was none other than Erza, which she became close friends with. And best, a family.

Kagura stopped by as she noticed that someone is coming. She turned on her right and was bit surprised on what she saw. It was a ghostly apparition of a little Erza and a little Kagura, seeming both are running away with the little Erza holding the right hand of the little crying brunette. She made a small smile when she remembered back then, she was grateful that Erza saved her, at the cost of the scarlet-haired girl being captured. However, Erza was one of the slaves yet also escaped, went to Fairy Tail and become the guild's most powerful female mage. Kagura escaped from that fate until she met Milliana and learned what happened to his brother: being used by Jellal and ended up being killed; not to mention that Jellal was also a victim from the start. Back then, she wanted revenge. But when everything is revealed to her, everything changed around her.

But something came into her mind. That thought makes her sad. She felt a bit of regret. She thought that what if she got captured back then? It can even spell trouble for her, but she could've been with her brother and maybe she could've met Erza in a different light. And maybe she could've been friends with Jellal in the first place.

She sighed mentally. _"Things could have been different..."_

Shrugging it off, Kagura continued to walk forward past the ruined houses. Until she went out of it and saw a massive floating rock that includes her home. The same house that she lived with her brother.

"My... home?" Kagura wondered. "But how?"

There is only way to find out. She needs to get through. But it is far away and if she can't jump very high to reach the large rock platform, she could fall to her death. She needs to find another way of how to get there.

As she looked into her surroundings, she noticed that there are other floating rocks around. She is wondering on what she will do. But something has entered into Kagura's mind. And it was more like an idea.

"_Okay. So, not only Vergil used his projectiles as weapons but to grapple into rocks in order to help him get into other places like this. But how can I do that?"_ Kagura tries to think of a plan.

"_Alright!"_ Kagura finally hatched an idea. _"Hoping this will work..."_

She formed a magic circled around her as she glowed her right hand. With a flicker-throwing motion, Kagura throws her magic energy into the floating rocks that she saw. Thebits of the glowing energy are currently embedded into each floating rock. Then Kagura motioned her right hand as she summons her Gravity Sword. She throws her Gravity Sword into the first floating rock. Using her Gravity Sword, she began to 'pull' herselfinto the floating rock.

"_That's it! I can lift myself due to the gravitational pull of my Gravity Sword. All I need is to get across to the next one..."_

Then she immediately created another Gravity Sword using her left hand and throws it on the second floating rock and pulled herself to it. And finally, he throws another Gravity Sword to the last floating rock. And thanks to the force of the gravitational pull, she made a long distance jump as she landed safely into the ground. As she saw the whole place, it confirmed that it resembles her house, yet also in ruins. But she felt something... odd.

"_Something's not right..."_ Kagura thought.

There is only way to find out: she needs to get inside. As she began to walk forward into the ruined house...

"_**I'd expect that you would come here."**_

Kagura heard a voice. It was a woman, and it was from the ruined house. As the mysterious lady began to show up, her features is that she had long hair and a dress, yet she also wears armour. But there is something different; her appearance is more like... hollow. More like a ghostly apparition. And the stranger's eyes are jet black.

Kagura was surprised on the stranger's face. _"Erza...?"_ Then she tried to respond. "And I didn't expect that I will see you."

The Phantom Erza smirked. _**"This is a horrible place, isn't it?"**_

Kagura can't answer either.

"_**When our village is attacked, I was the one who saved you back then."**_ said the ghostly yet demonic apparition of Erza. _**"But in turn, I was captured and turned into a slave in the Tower of Heaven."**_

Kagura remained silent.

"_**Do you have any idea about the difference between us?"**_the demonic Erza asked.

"Your point?" Kagura inquired.

"_**My childhood is a living hell. You are just quite the opposite."**_ The phantom Erza told the human. Still, Kagura remained calm even that statement irritated her a bit.

The phantom Erza continued. _**"I was abused, tortured and took off my left eye. While you were just lucky, enjoying your own childhood; yet raised and trained as a powerful wizard."**_

"It's a lie." Kagura finally broke her silence. "You escaped from the Tower of Heaven and joined Fairy Tail."

"_**I did."**_ The phantom Erza admitted. But she was not done yet. _**"But through the pain and suffering that I endured back then, I became stronger than ever before. While you, even you're the most powerful mage of your guild, you're even as weak as anyone else!"**_

Kagura narrowed her eyes on the phantom. She knew that the real Erza would never say that. In fact, Erza was a child slave back then but she was not alone. She has met great friends and Simon is one of them. Also, there is Jellal. The same man who gave Erza the surname 'Scarlet'.

"_**Now you're going to feel the same pain that I have swallowed for a long time!"**_ Phantom Erza draws her dual swords and dashed forward to attack Kagura, but Kagura blocked the demon's attack with her sheathed Archenemy.

"_That is not actually you, Erza..."_Kagura said in thought.

"_**But what if I say... I am also responsible for your brother's death?"**_Phantom Erza snickered.

Kagura widened her eyes when she said that. Through this, she pushed off the Phantom Erza and hit her opponent's stomach with a powerful kick, knocking her off. But the Phantom Erza quickly recovered as she chuckled.

"_**Is that all you got?"**_she taunted Kagura. _**"Come and get me."**_ Then she requipped into her Black Wing armor and flies away, much on Kagura's disgust.

"Hey, come back here!" yelled Kagura. She gritted her teeth with anger when she heard those words. But after a few moments, she took a deep breath and calmed down. Because she knew that the Erza she knew would never say such things. If she wanted to get out of here, she will do whatever it takes, even defeating her foes.

* * *

"_First, I need to check this place..."_ Kagura said as she began to enter into her ruined home...

As she entered into the destroyed home, Kagura have finally seen the interior. She gaped in awe that the interior is huge, similar to a 2-storey home. Most of them are ruined furniture: tables, chairs, curtains and even the ceiling inside had cracks yet sturdy. Kagura knew that this place was hell yet also surreal. So she needs to be careful if she wants to get out alive, along with Vergil.

Until Kagura have spotted something, _"Stairs?"_ she said in thought. That tells her that she should take the stairs to get on the second floor of the building. She went up into the second floor and as she scanned the whole room, she turned to her right and there was a portal standing on the other side of the room, which it has no concrete walls.

"There's a portal around here." she mumbled. "Alright, let's see where you'll take me."

Without second thoughts, Kagura walked forward and stepped into the portal. As she entered into it, with breathtaking speed, she heard a voice:

"_You've seen my Devil Trigger, right?"_

"_If you use your power too often, you can even lose yourself..."_

* * *

As she went out into the portal, Kagura dropped on her knees as she felt some dizziness, clenching her head. It's more like... memories. Actually, it's more like a conversation of two individuals. But she doesn't know what this is.

"What... was that...?" Kagura wanted to know. But she needs to move forward to find the answers.

She stood up as she looked on the whole place with her two eyes. As she saw it, she is in a different place inside the realm. Floating rocks and platforms are everywhere. But she saw another portal between the buildings yet she saw it from far.

"_All I have to do is make it through that portal..."_Now Kagura knows what to do.

Kagura started to run forward and she jumped high and landed to the first floating platform. She made no hesitation as she continued, run forward and jumped into the second one. She even saw two platforms floating but she chose the left one who is nearest to the next platform so she takes the said path. She jumped and hopped into the next platform and she succeeds. And lastly, she jumped into the last platform, which is a large flat ground.

As Kagura stood up, several demons emerged and they were a group of Stygians. Kagura prepared herself as she went into her attacking stance with her sheathed Archenemy. She dashed forward and hits the first Stygian with a slash attack, killing it. Two Stygians charged on Kagura yet she kills them with another slash attack. Now Kagura sets her eyes on the remaining 4 Stygians; for her they were now her prey.

All of them raised their swords as they began to charge on Kagura. She sees this as the perfect opportunity as she charged while in drawing stance.

"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Sheathed Sword Style: Slashing Form!"

A flurry of slashes appeared around her as she hits all of the remaining Stygians, killing them. But as she looked on her right, other demons rose up from the ground. And it was a pair of Ravagers, armed with deadly chainsaws. She realized that these are the same demons that she and Vergil have previously encountered. As she was now alone, all she needs not only brawns but also brains to defeat these vile beings. Not mention on the weapons that called chainsaws.

The Mermaid Heel mage narrowed her eyes as she faced her opponents. One of them approached the swordswoman and began to attack using its revved chainsaw. Kagura evades the attack as she unleashed a flurry of slashes against the said Ravager. It shattered into pieces. Now only one Ravager left.

The Ravager screeched as it sets its eyes on Kagura. The Ravager charged to attack Kagura with a revved chainsaw. But Kagura noticed this as she jumped high to evade the attack and landed from behind and she performs a devastating kick on the Ravager, taking it down. And finally, she dashed forward and performs a 2-hit slash attack.

She took a deep breath afterwards, seeing that her job is done. And she began to move forward.

* * *

After minutes of jumping and platform-hopping, she made it to her destination: a portal that was placed in between two buildings. Kagura enters towards to the portal...

"_Are you sure this is gonna work? He doesn't seem to care."_

"_He's raw. He's just like you when I first found you."_

* * *

She clenched her head once again, as if she saw a vision, just like her previous one. Not only that she heard Vergil's voice once again but another one; and it was a girl.

"Another vision... and it's... a woman's voice?" Kagura said. As of now she is clueless and she doesn't even know what's going on. But she needs to go on, as she can use it in order to find the answers to her questions. And at the same time, in order to help Vergil.

As she surveyed the whole area, she was in front of an arc. She realized that it was more like an entrance to a village. She reads the sign: "Welcome to Rosemary."

Startled by the sign, Kagura muttered. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

She began to enter past the arc and as she looked around, not only she saw floating rocks but she saw another building and it was a mansion. Without second thoughts, Kagura started to run and hopped into the floating rocks and platforms until she stepped into the floating ground where the said mansion stands. As she walked towards the door to open it, she sensed that something is coming out of the ground. And it was another group of demons which they locked their eyes on the prey.

Kagura suddenly used her magic, forming a magic circle surrounding her and the demon horde tilted to the sheer force of her Gravity Change magic. As she turned, she unleashed a quick strike that killed the entire demon horde with ease. And then she opened the door and entered in.

She entered into the interior, but it was large but this time, it was similar to a hallway in a mansion. In front of her is a wide stairway that brings up to the second floor into both sides, which located two rooms in each side and also two pathways. Kagura started to take the stairs until...

Flurries of swords are thrown, tried to directly attack her. Kagura jumped as she evades the swords. She stood up after she landed on the ground and as she looked up, the attacker is none other than the demonic Phantom Erza, who is floating in the air with her Heaven's Wheel armor.

The Phantom Erza looked down on Kagura with a sinister grin. _**"You are indeed strong, but your journey ends here."**_

"I'm just getting started, you know that." Kagura replied with a serious tone.

"_**I beg to differ."**_ Phantom Erza braces on the attack as she dives in. Kagura managed to block her opponent's attack. Phantom Erza summoned her swords to attack her yet Kagura jumped away and swatted away the incoming swords save for one. It slipped on Kagura's arm, wounding it. But for Phantom Erza, it was worth it yet a bit disappointed since her sword didn't hit directly on Kagura's arm and the black-haired woman clenched her wound.

"_Crap! She almost got me!"_ Kagura mentally blurted. _"But this is just a scratch. I can still fight."_

Kagura stood up, holding her sword as she dons an attacking stance. Phantom Erza made the first move as she starts throwing her swords on the charging Kagura yet the latter evade them. Then the Mermaid Heel mage jumped high, directly on the Phantom Erza attacks her while the demonic Phantom blocked Kagura's attack. Yet, Kagura pushed her into the wall, breaking it, and both of them crashed into the ground; they're now into the other room.

Kagura quickly recovered and distances herself from her enemy while maintaining her fighting stance. The Phantom Erza got up and Re-Equips back to her Heart Krauze armor; but still it was all hollowed.

"_**You're pretty good."**_Phantom Erza said as she still wields her two swords, locking her eyes on Kagura.

Kagura is not amused on the phantom's remark, more like a ploy to make the Mermaid Heel mage being overconfident. "Sorry, but toying me around doesn't work."

Phantom Erza cringed on Kagura's statement. She believes that taunting her would make piss her off, but she was wrong. Kagura remains her cool as she still locked her eyes on her opponent. With quick speed, Kagura dashed forward to attack the Phantom Erza. When she tries to raise her sword, she suddenly stopped...

... and she clenched her head once again.

"AAAHHH!" Kagura screamed as she had a headache. In her mind, she saw a series of visions that she wouldn't understand. Swinging her sheathed sword back and forth, trying to ward off the pain until she went on her knees, helpless.

Phantom Erza chuckled, being amused on the outcome as her opponent is now helpless. She walked a couple of steps and looked down and sneered at the helpless Kagura.

"_**Is that all you got? Pathetic."**_ She gave an evil smirk as she raised her sword. _**"Weaklings like you have no place in this world. Now die!"**_

As the demonic Erza goes for the kill, suddenly, a flash of light surrounded Kagura and that made the Phantom Erza shield her eyes. As the blinding light fades, she opened her eyes: she's gone. Kagura is gone.

With this, her supposed triumph have turned into frustration, and mixed with anger.

"_**Damnit..."**_ the demon phantom mumbled. And she started to scream...

"_**DAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"**_

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. And after a couple of blinks, Kagura woke up from her slumber. As she looked around, she found out she was in a vastly white chamber. She stood up, realizing that she was lying in a flat bed.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Kagura heard a voice and as she turned into her left, it was none other than a little girl. She saw 2 little girls running around but more like ghostly apparitions of her and Erza. But on the contrary, this little girl is real. As Kagura saw it, the little girl has some neat clothing, has short, black hair, and has brown eyes, oddly just like hers.

The little girl plastered a smile. "I'm glad that you're ok."

"Um, where am I?" Kagura asked.

"You're inside a house in this realm. But there are some... odd things around here.." The little girl answered.

"Odd? What do you mean?" Kagura tried to ask but as she looked around the whole room, it was all... white.

"_She was right_. _That was... odd..."_ she wondered in thought. Then she turned to the little girl again.

"Alright, where am I anyway?" Kagura asked for the second time, but with suspicions. The little girl was scared a bit.

Kagura realized that she scared her. "Uh, s-sorry," she apologized.

"Well, that's fine. More importantly, you're safe."

Kagura heard a she tried to turn around, she saw someone who entered the white-filled room. And it was none other than a woman, who wears blue and silver clothing and has hair that is shining and beautiful as silver and with eyes that are also above that, she had wings.

"_Is she... an angel?"_ Kagura was awestruck. _"This is the first time I saw a creature like this."_

"It is indeed a coincidence that I have finally met you in person, Kagura Mikazuchi of Earthland."

"W-who are you?" Kagura asked the angel.

The angel formed a smile on her lips. "My name is Lucia. And I am an angel."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So here is the end of Chapter 9. It's a cliffhanger but there will be a continuation of this arc so I need more time and patience. There are some problems I'm facing right now: my other laptop is busted because the OS and its drivers were deleted all of a sudden after the blue screen and most of my family use it so it needs to be repaired ASAP. Good thing is that we have a tab (finally!) but I don't have an idea on how I can write my stories since most of then are stored into my flash drive. As I post the next chapter, I will have some explanations about my 2 OCs.

Please read and review. See ya later, guys!


End file.
